Still Not Ready
by the.way.it.was
Summary: Cammie always knew that she would work for the CIA. She always knew her father wasn't coming home. She always knew her mother didn't love her. She always knew everything about her life. One thing she didn't know was that she would fall for her best friend Justin. R&R please! In process of being edited! :0) Sequal: Back in the light
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**(One week until graduation)**

**GrantPOV-**

_BEEP BEEP,_ my alarm clock went off, ugh why does it have to be time to get up already I just fell asleep. Granted I probably shouldn't have stayed at the senior party so long last night. All the seniors get off of school today so they could stay up as late as they wanted to. Anyway I better get up quick or Zach my roommate will take up all the hot water in the showers. That made me jump up quick. I was half way their when Zack's alarm went off, I ran the rest of the way, he didn't want to get up neither. All of the school was at the party but I was the last jr. to leave. I got showered and changed quickly, because I was really hungry and breakfast was about to start. I left the room just as Zack was getting out of the shower. While I was in the hallway I ran into Justin.

**JustinPOV-**

"Hey Grant" I said as I started to walk by him in the hall on the way to breakfast. "'sup" he said. "Nothing much just tired from the party last night"

"Ya, it was totally insane. I think it was the best senior part I've ever been to"

"Thanks man, but I think yours will be better"

"Ya probably we Jr's are total party animals"

I started laughing. It was true they were their all night and they had to go to school today. I'm going to be sleeping the rest of the day that's for sure. At least the staff gave us seniors the day off. Then my phone went off it was Benji, Cammie- who has been my best friend since preschool- roommate, he's gay that's why he is in a room with her not with the rest of us, who are not gay. You see Blackthorne is a school for spies, boy spies. You might ask why Cammie is here then. Well her godfather Joe Solomon teaches COVops here so she came here instead of Gallagher the school for girl spies, because her mom is the principle their and let's just say that they don't get along well since her dad went MIA awhile back. The text said that Cammie was trying to kill him. Nothing unusual there, she's not a morning person and her boyfriend Zach and I made her go to the party last night she wasn't the happiest person but she went 'cuz we (mostly I) made her. She might be the top spy of our age group but she wanted to work for the CIA, who's Director just happens to be my father, so I told her that I would ask him to not put us (we've been partners on almost all of the missions we've ever been on and we've been on a lot of them) on any missions for next year until she joined the CIA if she didn't go. So I told Grant what was going on and that I had to go wake her up. He understood immediately, like I said this happens often. So I turned around and walked up to Cammie's room.

**BenjiPOV-**

I heard the knock on the door and ran over as fast as I could. Cammie just threw an alarm clock at my head and I could hear it buzz past my ear it barely missed me. I swear I hate being her roommate she gets so moody. That is a perfect example of why I like guys, girls are just way too complicated. It was Justin at the door and I couldn't have been happier to see anyone in my life, I ran up and hugged him.

**JustinPOV-**

_Oh my gosh he's hugging me!_ I shook him off and took two steps back; gosh this kid could get annoying. And he wonders why his only close friend is Cammie, he throws himself at us. I told him to leave the room so I could talk to her in private. He left; I guess he didn't want to be around Cammie when she is in one of her moods, I don't blame him. "Hey Cammie" I said cautiously

"Leave me alone, I just want to get some sleep. You know that I don't like breakfast anyway."

"Just get up" I said

And with that I ended up dodging her table lamp. Wow she must be mad; normally she starts with a pillow. So I decided I would go to the bathroom and get a bucket of cold water, if she wanted to play dirty then I would too. When I came out she was still all cozy in her bed. Not for long I thought. Then using my spy skills I snuck over so quietly that even she couldn't hear me and I dumped the bucket of water on her head. She shot up and punched me in the face. Oww, now I'm going to have to graduate with a black and blue mark on my face. Pretty soon we were full on fighting and man did I get her wet or what, hehe her clothes were clinging to her and pretty soon she got me wet too. Then we were rolling on the ground until I finally pinned her and said "that's it you can thank me later" and I grabbed her and hoisted her over my shoulder like a bag of potatoes and told her that I wouldn't let her down until she agreed to stop fighting and get dressed. She finally gave in and I let her down to go get changed. She was out of the bathroom in 2.5 min. not bad she's getting quicker. I turned to see that she was wearing her favorite outfit, a blue shirt w/ black lettering that said come at me bro, and a pair of black skinny jeans and blue converse.

**CammiePOV-**

Ugh I'm having such a bad morning, I thought to myself as I left the bathroom. Outside of my room I saw Justin standing there, waiting for me to get out. I walked up to him and apologized for punching him in the face. It was already starting to get black and blue haha. But in my defense he should have seen it coming, it happens like at least once a week. He said it was fine, and we walked in comfortable silence until we got to the cafeteria. He opened the door for me like a true gentleman and said

"After you my lady"

"Why thank you kind sir"

"Don't mention it I open the door for all the hot girls that come by" he said and I smacked him on the shoulder. He started laughing and said

"You can do better than that miss chameleon"

"I know but you don't want me to. Wouldn't want to mess up your face for graduation. Opps seems like I already did." I replied smirking. Just then my boyfriend Zach walks up and grabs me around the waist. "Looks like mommy and daddy are fighting again" he said. I smiled pretending to think it was funny but to be quite honest he's really starting to get on my nerves. I told Justin about it last night at the party, and him being so like me said "just keep him till graduation that way you won't have to find another boyfriend at the end of the year" I agreed. I mean Zack is nice and all but he's totally rude when he doesn't get his way, and he hates how much time I spend with Justin. But let's face it me and Justin are a package deal now, we have been ever since we met in preschool. He's been there for me threw everything, my dad going MIA and my mom resenting me for being so much like him, and the horrible custody battle. I shudder just thinking about it and Justin seems to notice, no surprise there.

"Hey Cam, let's go get breakfast, well meet you at the table Zach" he says before pulling me towards the line.

"Hey thanks for getting me out of there. I think I should just break up with him now."

"Hey you only have to put up with him for one more week then we get to go on a month long mission to Rome."

"Fine but I really don't think I can take it much longer." I said


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall, i was thinkin that mabey ill change the title cuz it dont have caps lol, so if you want me to change it review and tell me, if you dont tell me too. the majority i get happens. sorry for all the grammer errors in this thing lol. I had an authors note on my first chapter but I messed it up or something cuz it aint there lol. I know its been a while since I updated last (sort of) lol I went on vacation this weekend and I didn't have enough time to update before I left sorry. And if you visited my profile I'm sorry it stinks so bad it will be changed by Wed. hopefully hehe. Now to the story if you even bothered to read this haha I don't feel bad if you didn't :)**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all of it but the plot. I had this on my first chapter but I messed that up I guess :)**

**Chapter 2:**

**(The day before graduation)**

**CammiePOV-**

"Are you sure that you want this box here?" I asked as I sat down the box I just loaded with trackers, comm. units, exc., in front of the door, beside 6 boxes filled with his clothes. You know he does have a lot of clothes for a guy. But then I have to live with Benji who is such a clothes buff he gets mad at me for not wearing skirts and stuff like that. I'm more of a tomboy if you haven't noticed yet.

"Ya Cammie gosh you're bossy today" Justin replied

"I can't help it; I can't believe that you're leaving Blackthorne tomorrow for good."

"Don't worry I'll visit you whenever I can, it's what best friends do"

"Well every week would be nice" I replied

"No can do chica, you know I'm going to have missions that you aren't going to be my partner in"

"I know, okay are we almost done packing up your crap yet?"

"Well if I'm not mistaking we still have to pack up your crap in your room to ship to our apartment in VA" he said. Ever since we've been little- like in diapers little- we've spent almost all of our time together. Every summer we would rotate from going to my grandparent's ranch, and going to his family's house near the agency- his dad is the director so he lives close by- and this year were going to the agency. But this year Justin will be staying, and I might be too. But I can't decide if I want to join up yet. Anyway this year since he is staying there we decided to get an apartment together since we will almost never be there anyway, and we don't want to pay more for separate apartments and we have like lived together all our lives, so why not?

"Speaking of packing your room up we really should go start boxing it up" he said pulling me out of my weird dreamy stage**. **Sowe set down the boxes we were packing and walked to my room.

**BenjiPOV-**

I had just begun to pack up drawer of shoes (and yes I have a drawer full of them) when Cammie walked into the room, closely followed by Justin. Man is he not the best looking boy at Blackthorne or anywhere really. Well except for me that is. But he and Cammie would be like the best looking couple ever. Everyone knows that they like each other. They just don't want to go out because they think it could hurt their friendship. Well they are dating other people too. Justin is dating a girl named Sasha that works for his dad. They almost never talk though and when they do go on dates he takes Cammie with him. Let's just say that Sasha isn't thrilled about it.

I say hi and they nod their heads and Cammie says while pointing at a drawer "Justin you can start packing up my jeans". He turns and does what he is told. They work in silence for a while, and I continue to pack my things. Over the summer I go to live with my mother on the campaign trail. She is running to be the governor of Mississippi, where she lives. Eventually she wants to run for President. I really hate going with her but if I don't I can't go on vacations with my dad. Every year we go to some remote out of the way place and see the sights. I love it, it's the one thing that I look forward to doing every year. You see he is a spy too, him and my mom broke up because he never told her and she thought that he was cheating on her. He tried to tell her but she wouldn't believe him.

Just then Cammie turns to Justin who is holding up one of her bras. "Where would you like me to put this" he said acting really innocent. But of course she sees right through him and runs and tackles him they land on her bed and I started laughing. It's just soo funny when they fight. It's a really even fight and it takes forever for one of them to win, but that's if they play nice. If they play dirty Cammie usually wins, let's just say she knows more pressure points than the teachers do. She decided to play dirty and she temporarily paralyzed him for 1.5 min. While he was out she grabbed her bra from his hand and put it in her drawer. Then she walked over to me glaring at me the whole time. It takes all of my will power to not cower in fear. Then she hit me on the back of the head, really really hard. I probably have a concussion now, great. She says "it wasn't that funny so stop laughing". She must be in a bad mood because she's normally so bubbly and nice.

Then Justin wakes up and yells at Cammie for doing that to him. She yells back at him for being such a meanie, and he storms out of the room. Then Cammie just falls back on her bed and goes to sleep. This happens a lot. They almost always forget about it in the morning and go back to being the best of friends again.

**Sorry that that's kinda short. This is my first fanfic if you can't tell. Sorry if you were confused or anything with last chapter. Thanks to all that faved me and my reviewer thanks sooo much I hope that this cleared it up alittle for you. If I didn't fix it just tell me what your missing, your soo the bestist . I would have liked to get more than one review though I only wanted 2. So please please review! Even if it's bad or you just want to ask a question or say hi I want four of them, if you do it I might update earlier like tomorrow earlier *hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge* I luv ya . :O)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall. I wanted to get out another chapter before graduation about the relationships with other characters in the story so I made this. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that faved or alerted me and special thanks to my reviewer. I still only have one, its kinda depressing for me, and I know that there is a bunch of people who have read this story so far and I wanted to thank everyone for reading too. I still want more reviews but I really don't want to have to wait till I get reviews for me to update. I will probably update everyday this week as long as I can because lol im going on vacation again this week, starting Friday and I won't be able to update at all I think lol, you must think I go on a lot of vacations well I really don't but anyway ill stop rambling hehe back to the story.**

**Chapter 3:**

**(The morning of Graduation)**

**SolomonPOV**

"Cammie get up" I said, shaking her shoulders. I really don't need to do this of course because being a spy and all she is a really light sleeper. She wakes up takes one look at me and turns around saying "leave me alone". So trying not to wake up her roommate Benji- who is a rather heavy sleeper for a spy- I shake her shoulders again. This time she gets the picture that I'm not going to leave and she sits up and stretches. Yawning she stands and picks out her clothes for the day and goes to get dressed. I turn around to see that Benji is still sleeping silently; wow I thought that I taught him better than that. I'll just have to reteach it to him next year. Cammie comes out of the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

**CammiePOV**

When I get out of the bathroom I see my godfather Joe standingtheir waiting for me**. **I walk up to him and give him a big hug. He is like the father that I never had the chance to grow up with. He says good morning, and I say morning back. Neither of us are morning people but he has more experience so he is normally better with it than I am. He was my father's best friend and mission partner, they both went here together. And after my dad died he quit the CIA and started teaching here at Blackthorne. About that same time my Aunt Abby quit the CIA too and went on to be the COVopps teacher at Gallagher, the same school that my mom runs. She is the Headmistress at Gallagher. She was teaching there before my dad died, and she always wanted me to attend there, but I just didn't want to be in a school with a bunch of girls, that think that there better than me and they won't accept that they aren't. Trust me I went there for a while and wanted to leave from the first day it was so bad. During the custody battle my mother made attend there and I refused to stay so my aunt and my mother got into a huge fight, my mom wanted me to stay for her own selfish reasons- she just wanted to show me off to her friends- and my aunt wanted me to go to Blackthorn where I wanted to go. I had heard all of the story's about going there and I knew it was a way better school than Gallagher. Joe my godfather had to but in and arrange for me to go here as long as I spend vacations during the school year with my mother. It wasn't my favorite thing to do but oh well if it lets me stay here. Anyway Joe and my aunt Abby hit it off a couple years later and started dating, they've been together for 2 years and they are getting married next week in Vegas. They haven't told anyone about it. They want everyone to be surprised when they come back as a married couple. But being the spy that I am I found out about 2 weeks ago what they were planning but I have yet to tell one of them I know. Here is my change.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing next week?" I ask as were walking down to his office for breakfast. It s a tradition we have to eat together on graduation day.

"Nothing that I can think of Cammie, why aren't you going to be on your mission by then? He says lying like the professional that he is.

"Ya but I was thinking that I would take a day off to go to your wedding, you know, be the maid of honor and all that good stuff since you're only going to be married once." I said, as I watched his expression change to one of anger, humiliation that his secret got out, pure annoyance at me for finding out, and last of all, surprise.

"well, what do you know my Cammie's all grown up enough to spy on her aunt and godfather, did you tell Abby about this?" he said

"Of course not why would I tell her that? She would rather be surprised when she sees me their right?" I say, trying to get him to agree with me that I'm allowed to come. Of course I'll be there anyway but it would make me feel better if I was invited. Maybe Justin will come along with me and we can go to the Grand Canyon. The one bad thing about spies is that you get to see the sights in every other Country but the U.S, because we aren't allowed to run opps on our home turf unless it's for practice.

"Well I guess that you can come, she will be happy to see you, and it's not like you won't come if I tell you no." He says. Then we arrive at his office and start eating our donuts for breakfast, like our conversation never happened.

**Like? Love? Great? Hate? Please please review my story. Thank you for reviewing you know who you are *hint*hint* I luves you all for reading. Give yourselves a pat on the back :) lol i fixed some stuff up in all the chapters sooo sorry for spelling Blackthorne wrong lol, blond mistake hehe sure lets blame it on that, sorry if i offended other blonds lol :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup my peeps? Thanks for reviewing to all those who did, lol thanks to those who read it too! Lol so so sorry for spelling Blackthorne wrong lol *I took your advice* lol thanks. I'm going to update tomorrow too and it will be about graduation. Please please keep reviewing! There were a couple people who said that the plot was kinda confusing so I went back and changed the earlier chapters, and fixed the spelling too lol. So it's kinda changed lol. No one voted either way about the title so I guess no one is bothering to read these things anyway hehehe I really don't blame you lol. Anyway I decided to do a chapter that might fix up the plot so here it be. Ohh and just to clarify Justin is not gay, he has a girlfriend. And Benji is the one that is gay. Anyway…..**

**JustinPOV:**

**(12:02- the morning of graduation- dreaming)**

_123 I counted in my head as I looked at the blocks that the desk lady at day care brought me. She wanted us to count how many ways we could take out a person with it. Take out is the desk lady's word for kill. It's kinda stupid if you ask me because we all know what it really means. It's just another day my mom's off on a mission and my dad has meetings all day. He just got promoted to director of the CIA so the desk lady and everybody else works for him now. I could use that to get more juice boxes at lunch. What? They only give you one; it's not enough for a growing man like me. And I really don't like when they give you PB&J sandwiches, I really hate those __**(no way me too, ya I was a weird child). **__But you wouldn't want to trick the adults if you were me. They are so mean, when you get into trouble you get your desert taken from you. Not that I would get caught or anything I'm a really good spy already but I'm not about to take that chance. Just then a girl and her dad walk in the door. I've seen the father at my house before he and my dad are friends, but I've never seen her before. Now I know that all of the other girls have cuties but this one is different, she is not wearing all the other gunk the other girls are. She is just wearing a hudie sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, with sneakers. Not that I like her or anything she just seems like a possible friend. She had just started skipping in the door, while she was holding her dads hand, when the desk lady ran away from me and right up _to her. I'm hurt, _because I am and always will be everybody's favorite. But I have a feeling that that's about to change, that I'll have to fight for my title as favorite. This won't do, I will not lose to a girl. So I walk up to where they are talking and ask if I can show the new girl around. They agree and I'm back in there good social graces. I ask her name and she says Cammie, and then I asked her if she wanted to know my name and she said that she already did, my names Justin, and she heard that her mom and dad's boss is my dad so she asks me why I didn't know her name. I just turn around and glare at her. Then she smirks at me. Ugh so much for friends I already don't like her, I think that we will have to settle for being enemies. So I circle back and we go back to where her dad is I drop her off and return to my blocks. All the while I keep her in my sights. She must not become the favorite to anyone I will not let her be better than me. An hour later I'm still the favorite of all the staff, and her father has left for the day. We have snack time and I get two juice boxes, I'm being a good little boy today, of course I am I don't want her to take the title that I worked for two whole weeks to get; I have to be the best. So then they take us out to the park. It's the park every kid, at least every spy kid dreams of going to. There are huge trees to climb that you race up, and there's a huge swimming pool that goes over 30 feet down. This is wonderland for every spy child like me. I decide to go swimming first, I've been working on holding my breath for 7 min the past couple days and I'm up to 6.5 min. Maybe today I will finally get 7 min. when I get to the pool I see the girl Cammie diving in. ugh she would have to be almost better at that than I am too. So I dive in too and I nail it, it's the most perfect dive I have ever done, that will show her. Then I do 20 laps and she is right_ _beside me the whole time I just can't shake her. When were done I start to go under and count, on the first time I hit my goal and got 7 min under. Cammie went under too and she got 7.5 min ugh why does she have_ to do that. Then I send her another glare that she ignores, and then I get out and dry off. So does she ugh why is this girl_ following me around doesn't she get it that I really_ _don't like her. She just has to be better at_ _everything than I am. I decide to climb the tree. I know that she will follow me so I just ask her if she wants to race up the tree. I know I am the best at this my father can't even beat me. So we start climbing and I pull ahead right away but I know that she is just behind me. When we get half way up she pulls ahead and puts her foot in my face to slow down and she ends up winning the race because she cheated. For the rest of the day we talked and I got to know everything about her, and she got to know everything about me. It was the start of a beautiful friendship._

I wake up feeling happy and ready to start the day. I have a feeling it's going to be a good day. Dreaming about Cammie always makes me feel happy unless it is the dream that I sometimes have when I see Cammie when she found out that her dad went MIA. She was always closest to her father and when he went missing it was really hard on her. Now I'm kinda depressed. So I think happy thoughts of her and I sit up in my bed to get dressed, when I look at my bedside table I see that I have a text from my girlfriend saying that she is excited to see me tomorrow. Ya right like she's going to see me tomorrow I have to get dad to send her off on some mission far far away. Or I could just break up with her. Na ill just wait till she gets back from her mission that I will be sending her on hehe. I'm evil I know.

**Anyway please review sorry if it's really confusing I have a terrible headache but I felt like I owed it to yall to update so here it is. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall sup? Well my day was terrible and my computer is being really stupid now. Ok enough of my personal mumbo-jumbo hehe here's the chapter. (Hey this one's kinda short- well not the chapter, this thingy) lol**

**JonasPOV:**

**(Day of graduation)**

Ugh I hate it when Justin gets up earlier than I do. He must have had a dream about Cammie or something because he's smiling. Then he takes a look at his phone and starts to frown. It must have been a text from his girlfriend. I really don't know why he doesn't just break up with her; it's kinda obvious that he really doesn't like her. I'm pretty shore that she is cheating on him anyway, but whatever it's not my buisness. So when he walks over to the bathroom to take a shower I decide to let myself sleep in. I mean does it really matter it's like the most important day of my life, GRADUATION. Ya its kinda scary but you haven't been to a graduation unless you've been to a spy school graduation. We do have the caps and gowns and diplomas that are given out but afterword is the big thing. It's a ball that only the jr and sr class attends. But what's special about it is that all of you future bosses go too. So you've got the head of the CIA, MI6 and a bunch of other covert agency's that you want to someday work for in the same room. To make matters worse 2 hours before the ball starts you are given a cover ID and you have to make the heads of all those agency's believe that you are who you say you are. It's not the easiest thing in the world, because you have to totally change your appearance so that they don't recognize you. It's really hard for Justin because his dad is one of them and there so close. But this will be Cammie's first year going to one. I mean don't get me wrong its hard and all, but above all it's a really great time. And I for one don't have to worry too much about it because I'm already guaranteed a spot in the CIA for research and development track. So it doesn't matter too much if they find me out or not because I am almost never going to have field work. For me this is fine, but to Cammie or Justin it would be like losing a leg. They pester me all the time about it, but working with computers is just my thing you know?

**CammiePOV:**

"Morning" I heard as I turned around again and put my pillow over my head, gosh this idiot won't give up. He's so dang cheery I want to wipe that smile off his face. "Benji just let me sleep…..please I already had breakfast with Solomon" I said.

"Well then why are you sleeping? Anyway nope sorry can't let you, its graduation day and you have to look your best for all the people you know that are going to be there." He said in a way way too cheery voice. I knew that he would just pester me until I gave in so I decided to get up. When I sat up and looked at my bedside table and saw that I had a text message from Justin. I looked at it and it said Good morning, come to my room at 9; I still need to pack some things :). So I just decided to get up I had to get ready in 15 min if I wanted to meet Justin on time. So I got ready and started walking to his room. When I got there we finished packing all of his stuff and we went back to my room and we finished up packing my room. So now all that was left were boxes. Then we went outside and took a walk through the woods. I was thinking that I would have to unpack everything at the apartment tomorrow because Justin would be going out with his girlfriend but then Justin looks at his phone.

**JustinPOV:**

Just then my phone vibrates and I see that it is a message from my girlfriend Sasha saying that she has a mission and won't be able to come to the house warming party that almost everyone Cammie and I know will be there. Awesome, my plan worked out, but now my dad knows that I really don't like her, I think he's happy about it though because he thinks that me and Cammie should be together, everybody thinks that. I mean I like Cammie like in a girlfriend way but I just don't see us being together, we've been friends forever and I wouldn't want to mess that up, and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't like me that way, whatever. So I tell Cammie and she seems to know that I really don't like Sasha because she starts yelling at me for treating Sasha so bad. Who cares, she's cheating on me with some civilian, and the next time I see her I'm just going to break up with her anyway. I tell Cammie all that but she just doesn't believe me until I get to the end. Then she understands, but she tells me to break up with her right now, or she will steal my phone and beak up with her for me. I think it would be funny for her to break up with Sasha so I just give her my phone. "Here you can breakup with her for me, and you don't even have to steal my phone from me" I said.

"Fine give it here" she said and then she took my phone and dialed Sasha's number.

"Hey Sasha…..ya this is Cammie…no I'm Justin's friend….Justin your boyfriend Justin…well I just wanted to let you know that he is breaking up with you….no I'm not joking…you didn't even know who I was talking about when I told you I was Justin's friend…no I'm not going out with him now…watch your language…no you can't talk to him….why? Because he obviously doesn't want to talk to you…..what did I tell you about your language…wow you sure cuss like a sailor…ok I don't want to talk to you either…good bye and good riddance." Then she hung up, by then I was laughing so hard I was crying and I thought I would pee my pants. Cammie just stood there and smirked at me then she said "the deed is done now we need to get ready for the ceremony," she said. I couldn't really make it out well because I was still laughing. Then she turned away and walked back to the school. I followed her laughing, and she tried to cover it up but I knew that she was laughing a little too.

**Hey sorry I know that I told you all that I would have a chapter about graduation but I don't have time to finish it so I promise that I will do it tomorrow because I'll have a bunch of time to write it sooo ya I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading** **and please R&R. luv ya peps**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall nice to see ya again. What's up? Well my day was really depressing. Ill spare you the emotional back story. Sorry this is kinda late my mom stole my computer for like three hours, and she wouldn't give it back lol. At least I got more than 10 reviews yay! Sooo I want more of them, like 5 more before I update. I'm not putting a limit up or anything, I'm going to be away this weekend so I won't be able to update but I will update on Sunday sooo I want five of them please please. This should be longer than the others. Here's the story I know that you all read this little thing and totally love it. Ya right haha I crack myself up hehe, I don't even love it lol.**

**Chapter 6:**

**(Graduation)**

**CammiePOV:**

When I got inside I sall everyone up and running around the school. Then Grant ran into me, and he fell right on his butt. I was still standing although only because Justin was behind me and caught me. Just looking at him lie there was super hilarious. Justin and I were laughing so hard, well Justin was still laughing about the Sasha incident and I just started when he fell to the floor. Grant just looked up at me with a dazed expression on his face. I bent down and pulled him up off the floor. Then Grant said "wow what did I just ran into it felt like a curvy wall." Wow now everybody was laughing at him and I was about to punch him in his face. Is it just me or do all girls not like it when a boy calls them a wall. He looks at me then and he registers what he just said. Then he gets the deer in the headlights look and takes two steps back, like that's going to help him. Then he tries to make it ok by saying "I'm sorry Cammie I didn't know that it was you that I ran into, besides you should watch where you going." He did not just blame that on me, now everybody that was passing in the halls stops and stares at us like there is going to be a fight. Well if I get my way there will be. "Justin, can I kill him?" I ask. "No Cammie you can't kill him but if I was you I would beat him up pretty bad" he says. Good I think, then I walk up to him and he looks like he is about to pee his pants. I decide to take pity on him, because he never really ticked me off so much. So instead of beating the crap out of him I decided to just kick him where it counts. He went down hard. Now you have to realize that everyone in the room was a guy except me. So when I did it everyone in the room groaned, and ran away. Hehehe I haven't cleared a room before. Well I really didn't clear it there was still Grant who was on rolling around on the floor and Justin was still here too. He looked like he was about to gag but then Grant got up and said "Ok Cammie now were even, friends?" I walked up and gave him a hug and people started to walk the halls again. "Ok we better go get ready, wouldn't want to be late" I said. Cars were already starting to form a line at the front gates and I still had to get up to my room and fight with Benji about what I would be warring and I only had an hour and a half. Everybody agreed and we all went up to our rooms and got ready.

**BenjiPOV:**

Where is Cammie she doesn't have time to spare. We still need to pick out her dress; I got 7 of them at Hollister, American Eagle and Aero. But she still has to pick one out. And I need to do her hair and makeup. Graduation is the only day that I get to do her hair and makeup, so she needs to look fabulous. I wouldn't want my reputation as the head of the fashion department here to be ruined. Then Cammie walks in and I shove her into the closet. "Cammie where have you been, anyway doesn't matter you need to pick out your dress." I say without letting her say anything back. When she sees the dresses she looks at all of them and when her eyes land on a blue Hollister dress with white eagles all over it she says that it's the one. I guessed it would be, it's simple but classy enough to gain my approval. So when she puts it on I start on her hair. It's a beautiful honey blond color that is slightly curly, and very thick. So I decided to straighten her hair and flip her bangs to the side. It took 20 min to do and the final product looked awesome. I am really an amazing stylist. So when that's done I decide on what makeup to use. Cammie has naturally darkened eyelids that look like she's wearing makeup but it's a nice natural look so I decide not to put and eye shadow. Then I put on her some blue tinted mascara to bring out her hazel eyes that change colors and right now look golden with blue flecks. That looks really well so I decide to just leave it at that. Now I have to get myself ready. I put on my new suit its gray and only made in one store in a remote area of China. My mother got it for me last month for this special occasion. I would normally turn it down, I would rather not have anything that my mother gave me but it was a really nice suit and I couldn't resist. The tie is one of the ones that dad and I picked out on our summer trips. Every trip we go on we each get a matching tie so that we can look alike on the way home. It's kind of like a family joke but this is the one that I got last year when we went to the Alps on a ski trip. We had a good time, we always do but this one is special. Last year he started dating a nice lady and they ended up getting married a week after our trip so it was kinda like a bachelor party that I could go to. They are happily married now, with a bun in the oven. I'm ok with it, I mean she is really nice and they seem happy with each other so I'll be happy too. Anyway when I'm dressed I walk out to see Zach and Cammie kissing on the couch. I think I'll give them a little privacy. They almost never kiss anymore so I don't think that I will mess that up. I thought that she was going to break up with him before she left this summer but it doesn't really look like it. Oh well, I decide to go down to the sitting room and watch some TV I think a new NCIS might be on **(am I the only one that totally loves that show?). **

**CammiePOV:**

When Benji walked into the bathroom to get ready I walked up to the door to see Zach standing there with a smirk on his face. "Aren't you going to let me in hon?" he asks.

"You really don't have to ask you know the door is open." I reply

"Oh well I thought it would be nice of me to ask permission to enter, you know me being a perfect gentle men and all." He says.

"Well I never considered you to be a perfect gentle man but whatever floats your boat dear."

"Cammie I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer me honestly."

"Ok, what's the question?"

"Are you going to break up with me before you leave?"

His question hits me like a train in the chest. I mean I don't want to hurt his feelings and break up with him, but I don't really want to pretend that I like him. It's not that he isn't a nice guy, he really is and he's put up with me and Justin for a year and never really said anything about it. I feel like such a jerk for being so stupid to him but I really do like Justin. I wonder if Justin and I will ever even get out of the friendship stage. Probably not, we'll just end up getting married to someone that we like but they will always be second to us. I don't want it to be that way. I have to change our relationship before that happens. I mean even if it ends badly we have been friends forever, that's not going to change, ever. But what if he doesn't want to go there yet. I just don't know what to do. I give Zach a shrug, and he just hugs me and moves us to the couch then he kisses me, and I don't know what I ever did to get such a nice boyfriend, I feel so bad for being so mean to him though. I mean he knows that I like Justin more than him and he still tries to make our relationship work. He deserves way better. Maybe if I just stay with him a little longer I will actually start to like him. I mean he is a really likable person. We break apart and I hold his hand and shake my head. It just isn't going to work out, I feel really bad for hurting him but I don't want to lie to him anymore. He just gets a sad look in his eyes. He drops my hand and we walk out of the room walking close to each other but not touching. Then we walk downstairs and outside to were the ceremony is taking place. Then we walk away, and I have a feeling that that's the last time well ever talk to each other nicely. I really want to turn around and say that I was wrong and that we can work it out but I know that things will never work out between us. I take my seat in the student section and wait for it to start.

**JustinPOV:**

When I see Cammie coming out to the stage where graduation takes place I see the sad look in her eye and Zach walking beside her not looking at her or anything. I know that they broke up. Part of me feels bad for Zach but the other part of me feels happy that we are both finally single and maybe I can make my move. But I'm still scared that she won't want to go out with me and it will make thing awkward between us. Maybe I should just wait until we get back from the mission to ask her. Yepp that's what I'm going to do. Then the music starts and all the seniors on the stage stand up for the national anthem and the pledge. Then we sit back down and drown out what Dr. Steve is telling us about our futures being open. Everybody knows that everyone graduating is going to get a covert job for the government. Instead I try to find my family. I find my dad in the second row back smiling like he is really proud of me. I smile back at him and say thanks threw a secret code that we came up with when I was five, only Cammie, he and I know what it means. It's a special series of eye movements if you really wanted to know. Everybody around him is either staring at him right on or they are looking at him threw their peripheral vision. He has always drawn a lot of attention, even before he was the head of the CIA. His stature radiates control. That's why he was a great lead operative; he took charge and kept it to the end. I can only hope to grow up to be like him. Then Dr. Steve starts handing out diplomas and we all go back to our seats after a round of applause for all of us. Then when we exit the stage we are handed a manila envelope that contains our cover for the ball tonight it's going to be awesome. When everyone is off the stage except for Dr. Steve he makes a special announcement. "You all know our head of the jr class Cammie Morgan, some of you have probably even worked on missions with her. Well this year we wanted to tell her that if she wants to she can graduate this year and go on to work for the CIA, but she has decided to stay here for another year. We just wanted to remind you Cammie that you can always change your mind." He says. I see Cammie in the crowd hiding her emotions but I have been her friend for too long to buy that. I know that inside she just wants to break down crying. Today has been really hard on her. First she has a dream about her dad and then she breaks up with Zach and now this. I really want to go over to her and give her a hug but I know that I can't. Then Dr. Steve asks all the jrs to go up and receive there covers. Now I can't wait to get to the ball. It should calm everyone down. It is the best part of graduating at Blackthorne.

**That was long. My back hurts. Lol I was going to include the ball too but I think this is long enough see ya Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey yall. Ya I'm on vaka but I got some spare time and decided that since I got sooo many awesome reviews, and I saw that almost 1000 people have read my story! So I decided that I would update early. Sorry to those Zammie fans. I really didn't know where I was going with it until it was typed lol. Hehe I got off school today for this and its awesome, I went to target 3 times today lol. Its right there and we just had to get something lol. Well where I live its winter, if you could call it that, it's only snowed like 4 times and it's almost over. Oh well, so anyway I just got out of the pool! It was awesome, but the water was a little warm. Does anyone other than me like swimming in cold water? Oh and I was reading some other story's and I found one that answered reviews in the author's note, so I will do that now and I'm going to say thanks to everyone who reviewed yall are the bestest. **

**Thanks to: **

**FlamingRain- you're the bestist bestist lol, and my first reviewer yay :O)- I really like those smiley faces hehe**

**GoodetoKnow- sorry I confused ya, don't hate me! **

**Sweet-GoodeByes-loved the criticism**, **thanks for reviewing : )**

**TheChameleon.x- thanks for reviewing, I really look forward to them! Keep it up :O)- told ya I loved them**

**Red5blood5rose- thanks for reviewing, I hoped it would be funny lol**

**Luvslove- thanks a bunch, don't worry I will**

**I'll post thank you's to the anonymous peeps next chapter lol, so sorry if you reviewed and I missed ya, if I did tell me and I'll fix it. Keep it up! Please they make me so happy :O)-and another one, I know that there growing on you lol.**

**Chapter 7:**

**(The Ball)**

**SolomonPOV:**

Well at least graduations over. But now I have to go to the ball. I mean ya I'm happy for the graduates and really proud of Cammie but I would rather be out with my fiancé right now. Abby told me to meet her at Gallagher at 10 and now it's only 5. I still have to wait 5 hours. But the ball does normally go pretty fast, and it will be even better this year. Every year I have to make up covers for the jr and sr's this year I decided to spice things up a bit and have Cammie and Justin be a couple hehe evil me. Not really, I just know that they both like each other and neither wants to take the second steep. Wow I've been listening to Abby way too long. Anyway ya it should be good, everyone expects them to have covers that don't have anything to do with each other, so it should be harder to guess who they are. But Justin's dad is the director so he should have an easier time guessing him. Well I guess I better get into the cafeteria. It has been totally decked out. They opened up the wall connecting it to the stairwell and took away all of the tables and then they added a bar (with only non alcoholic beverages, almost everyone there is under 17.) Well now I should get going.

**JustinPOV:**

When I got back to my room I opened up the manila envelope and found my cover:

Name: Allen Night

Gender: male

Age: 24

Look: Thick, light brown hair, gray eyes

Job: Law teacher at Harvard.

Background: Mother left when you were 7. Father died when you were 13. As a child you were head of your class at Strodes Run elementary school. You skipped 2 grades in high school and graduated top of you class at the age of 14. You got a full scholarship to Harvard right after you graduated and you went to school for 7 years. Then you went on to be a teacher there. After your father died you went to live with your grandmother for a year until you graduated. When you were in 7th grade you played football, basketball, and baseball. You excelled in all three, but the next year you skipped grades and were too young to play.

Relationships: your girlfriend Christina Summers (aka Cammie Morgan), who was one of your students last year, you waited until she was no longer your student to go out with her, and your best friend Cane Light (aka Grant Newman).

Likes: PDA with your girlfriend, hanging out with Cane, swimming, getting up early, running, helping students, teaching law, learning, having a good education, fruit's, soda

Dislikes: Cane getting drunk, students who have attitudes, stupid people, canceling on your girlfriend, teacher conferences, snobs, and cauliflower

Meeting others in your group at: Grants room

Well this should be easy. I already have it memorized so I should head over to Grants. I can't believe Solomon put me and Cammie together as a couple, and that he said that we like PDA oh well at least I don't have to see Cammie with some other guy but this could get weird, what if she's just pretending to like me the whole time and she really doesn't like me? Oh well I guess she is supposed to be pretending anyway. So then I head over to get ready in Grants room.

**Cammie POV: **

When I got back to my room I looked threw my cover and I sall that Justin is going to be my boyfriend, oh no, what if he doesn't really like me, and it gets all awkward. It won't, it try to tell myself, Justin is a great actor so even if he doesn't like me he will make it look like he does. The rest of my cover was boring; basically I'm a smart rich girl with the perfect life, house, family, friends, and boyfriend. I can't believe Joe put us together he must be getting back at me for knowing about his wedding. Whatever, now I have to go over to Grants room to get ready. Oh no, Justin will be there, what if it gets awkward? And I know that Grant won't be much help, he'll just laugh at us and say that it was supposed to be. What if I get there and Zach is still there, I would feel so bad, he hasn't talked to me since we broke up. I still want to be friends with him, but I don't even know where he will be going this summer. I'm such a terrible girlfriend, what if Justin thinks so too? Now I'm just beating myself up about it. So then I walk to Grants room.

**GrantPOV:**

Hehehehehehehehe I read over my cover two min ago, and since then I was laughing so hard I was crying and rolling on the floor, this is soo good. Justin and Cammie are a couple Hehehe, I feel bad for Zach but still, this is like poetic justice, and since we're all meeting in my room I have all the clothes and I sall that Cammie is going to be wearing a floor length dress with a slit up the side, and its strapless, she's going to have a cow. They like PDA too, and I just get to go with whatever girl I want, and I'm a college dropout hehe ya this is going to be good. Then Justin walks into the room and sees me laughing and his face turns all red like a tomato and he says "Grant shut up, this is not funny get up before I rip your throat out". Well pushy much, he has some major anger issues. But I knew that he really wasn't kidding me, so I got up and got a tissue to dry my eyes. He was still glaring at me though, so I smiled back and said "do you want to see your costumes?" He said "sure, why not?" and I went over to the closet and I brought out there bags. First I showed him his, which was a tan tux with a baby blue tie that matches Cammie's dress; he nodded and said that it was cool. Then I showed him Cammie's dress and his chin hit the floor, then he started running around in circles, pulling his hair and muttering under his breath. It was so funny I started to laugh again and I set her dress down on the bed and went up to him and held his shoulders and said "it's ok man, who knows with a dress like that other people will want to dance with her too." He stopped muttering and glared at me. I was still laughing and when he did it I started laughing more. I was almost crying now and he was getting majorly ticked off at me. He shoved me into the wall and then we started fist fighting. Then Cammie walked in and when she sall us she pulled me off of Justin and threw me against the wall. Then she acted as if nothing happened and said "I think we should go change into our covers." So we all went into different rooms in my dorm and we changed. Cammie got the bathroom of course. When she sall her dress she squeaked and looked like she wanted to punch something. I know how she feels, my tux is white, wow I'm going to have to be extra careful not to spill anything on it, knowing me I will anyway. Justin finished first, he didn't have to change his hair much, just make it lighter. I had to dye mine so it looks black, and Cammie had to bleach hers, I can tell that she is so thrilled about it (sarcasm) at least after the ball we can take the dye out. Justin put in gray contacts, Cammie put in blue contacts, and I put in green contacts. I have to admit we all look awesome, kinda like we belong in a group with each other. Were all color coordinated and look like a hot group of friends. Justin and Cammie look like they're putting off the relationship thing so since we're ready to go I decide to spice things up a bit. "Hey Justin how did you ask Christina out?" I ask. They both look like they want to kill me but oh well its funny, and I want to be laughing when I leave the Earth so why not? He says "wouldn't you like to know" and without knowing it he and Cammie hold hands and walk out the door. Hehehehe there going to kill me, they would make a great couple, but you wouldn't want to go against them together that would be like suicide. I follow them out and get on the other side of Cammie as we make our entrance.

**JustinPOV:**

When we walked in all eyes were on us. Well mainly me and Christina, I knew that we needed something to keep up our covers and I decided to lean over and kiss Christina. She kissed back, and after a couple seconds we broke apart and kept walking in the room. Wow that was some kiss, Cammie is a really good kisser. I could tell that Cane was about to start laughing again and I slowed down and he walked into me a little. He stopped chuckling, and started roaming his eyes around at the girls. Now you might ask why there are girls there I thought Christina was the only one. Well for the ball the Gallagher Academy girls come over. So Christina isn't the only one. We get to the middle of the dance floor and I turn around to Cane and say "do you want to go to the bar?" "Sure" he says and I look over at Christina and she smiles, well it's a yes then. On our way to the bar we see Mr. Steve and he walks over to us. Now's the time to keep our cover, I put my arm around Christina's waist and give her another kiss that she returns. Mr. Steve sees and turns around to walk back to where he was standing with the other teachers. The agencies directors were sitting at a table close by. We got our drinks (non-alcoholic) and chose a table to sit down at. There were only two chairs at a table so Christina ended up sitting on my lap. It's not the first time so it was kinda normal, but this time Cammie or Christina sorry was wearing a dress. It was kinda weird at first, but we got used to it. We were talking and laughing the whole time, like a couple in love. I guess we really were, well I was, I didn't know if she was, but at least she wasn't acting strange. A couple teachers came and talked for us a little, but they left right away, I guess they didn't want to get in our way. My dad and the other agency guys haven't left there table yet, they just sit there and talk and occasionally look around the room. It's what they normally do, the last half of the night they get up and compromise most of the people. Cane left awhile ago, he found some British girl that he is totally head over heels for (hehe who's that?). So really Christina didn't need to be in my lap but neither of us really seemed to mind. When the DJ announced that the night was half over the leaders got up from there table and made their way around the room you could see that they had a game plan, they all split up and took sections of the room. Then you could hear people sighing signaling they were compromised. When my dad got to our table half of the room was compromised. He walked up and said his name and asked ours. I introduced us in my best southern accent (he knows my voice, obviously). He took Christina's hand and kissed it, checking for fingerprints. He wouldn't find any; Christina changed her fingerprints like the rest of us did before we left. She just smiled and said that I was just telling her about my year abroad. I said "oh yes, when I went to go see the London Eye there was a man who said he was going to jump out of it and kill himself, I asked him why he would want to do that and he said because I heard that there's a nice view on the way down." **(I don't know if that's funny lol I couldn't come up with anything, any suggestions, I'll change it?)** We all started laughing. Then he asked if I would go get a drink with him, common, it's a way to get your subject to stand up to see if you can remember their body type. It's easier to change your body type though, all you have to do is suck in your shoulders, put your chin down and out, stick or suck in your gut, and bend or straighten your legs a little. I did this and he just grinned, I could tell that he had no clue who I was. I turned to Christina and smiled, asking permission; she nodded her head and stretched up to kiss me. I turned around and walked with him up to the bar where he asked me questions about my life, I answered all of them, and he didn't seem suspicious at all. Then he seemed to give up and move on because all of his cohorts were done with their sections, there were only 15 of us remaining. I walked back to Cammie smiling and sat down opposite of her. "Does he suspect?" she asks, "nope" I reply popping the "p" I know it's a girly thing to do but my little sister did it all the time and it grew on me. She started laughing, and then we resumed talking. Other people came up and tried to find out who we were. By the end of the night there was only me and Cammie left. Now they could guess who we were but we won because we were the last people left. We stood up and walked over to them. Everyone was congratulating us, and we were smiling and then my father walked up and said "I always knew it was you" "ya right" I said and everybody including him started laughing. Then the party started to slow down and we all said goodbye for the night, most of us would be seeing each other tomorrow anyway, it was the last night at Blackthorne and even though we didn't know it at the time it would be the last time even some of the juniors would be going there. **(*hint** hint** wink** wink** nudge** nudge*)** I sall Zach look at me and Cammie then go right up to his room, he seemed really sad, even though he was in the last 5 people left which is really good. I said goodnight to everyone and went up to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**How did you like it? It took me awhile to write lol. I'll update tomorrow, but I might not be able to update Monday because I missed a couple days of school and I'll need to make up all my work ugh I'm really looking forward to it, not really. The one chapter that had Justin's dream w/ the italics, ya I need to go back and fix it, they are not covering the thingy lol. I don't know how to explain lol, ugh I'm way too tired for this, at least I'm done for the day lol byebye. Oh R&R R&R please** **please, luv u.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey lol sorry I didn't update earlier it was soo nice outside lol, I'm kinda and outside person. My bad lol. Ok Yay chapter 8 lol, what's up? I looked at the new reviews and sorry about the spelling of sall it's supposed to be saw lol my bad, I would really die without spell check and it wasn't working all that well yesterday lol thanks for telling me! Oh my gosh I totally love Zammie, but I didn't think that it would be good in this story, and I totally won't have Zach and Tina together Tina won't be in the story at all, I don't really like her sorry. Thanks for liking Justin too, instead of Zach, don't worry Zach will still be in the story but not for a little. I was going to have Justin and Cammie get together at the end of summer but I decided to make it earlier cuz so many of you awesome people think they should be together, so they will get together soon. Lol I'm running out of time so I will say thanks to the other peps next chapter. Did everybody get the new book? I did hehehe**

**Chapter 8:**

**(The next day)**

**CammiePOV:**

When I woke up I sall there was a note on my bed right under my leg. Who could that have been from? I only know of a couple of people who could sneak into my room and do that. Justin, Joe, my mom if she is lucky, and aunt Abby. I knew that it couldn't be my mom or my aunt, and Joe likes to sleep in, like I do. So I guessed that it was from Justin. I grabbed it and looked to see what it said. It read Cammie meet me at the front of the school with all your stuff by 8, the limo is coming at 8:30. Oh and did anybody tell you that you snore, like really loud at night, you might want to work on that. From Justin.

Ugh I hate it when he brings that up. When I was 7 we stayed at his house over the summer, and I had a really bad cold, and snored at night. It was only once, but I know that he will not let me forget about it. It was only once, you know as a spy we are never supposed to snore and I never do, I was just really sick. So I got up out of bed. My internal clock told me that it was 7:30, so I really need to get moving. I got up and put on some clothes, I really don't care how I look right now I'm just sooo tired. And I have a 3 hour drive to Langley and Justin never ever lets me sleep on the way. I will just get changed into something better when I get there. It's going to be the first time we get to see the appt in person; his dad just picked it out and said that it would be a surprise. So we planned a party for tonight, to show it off to our friends. We asked Chad (Justin's dad) if we were allowed to have a party there and he said that the lease allowed it, so we invited almost all of our friends, People from the agency and our friends from school. It's going to be a great, the only down side is that they won't let me go to sleep, and I'm already tired. It was 2 min till when I arrived at the front of the school with all of my stuff. Justin meet me there, "hey sunshine, did you look in the mirror before you left?" he said. "No why do I look all that bad?" I asked pulling up my dark shades that were protecting my eyes from the sun, when I saw how light out it was I put them right back on. Justin saw me and started laughing and said "ya you were never a morning person hon." I bit back the urge to laugh he only calls me hon. in the morning when he isn't thinking all that well. He will never admit it but he really isn't a morning person either. But you know he just has to be above all the sane people who choose to sleep in. He grabs all of my stuff and throws it in the limo, and I yell at him because some of my things could have gotten broken. He just laughs it off and ushers me into the limo. I chose to sit beside the window so I can lean on the window and attempt to take a nap. But of course Justin never gives me a chance he talks the whole 3 hours and makes sure that I am always awake. The one time that I fell asleep he woke me up by putting his face right up in my face and tapping my shoulder. I jumped and then when I regained my senses I started to scowl at him. I mean he couldn't even give me 10 min of sleep? In what seemed like a very long 3 hours we finally made it to the agency. Just as the limo pulled up to the front gate I hopped in the back and changed into clothes that matched. Then in less than 1 min I was back in the front and showing my face to the guard at the gate. The guard was one of my friends from last time I was here. I left my lock picking kit at school, and he gave me his spare, we've been friends ever since. "Hey Cammie looking good, everyone is excited to see you again, and your party is the talk of the town, well to those who have been invited that is" he said. "Well Cher it's nice to see you again too, I brought my picking kit this time." I say, at this he starts to laugh and waves us threw to the doors. I am so excited to get out of the car that before it even stops I'm out of the car and running up to Chad to give him a hug. He really is like my second dad, then Justin walks up and we have a group hug in front of everyone. Then I hear a collected sigh and turn around to see almost everyone sighing and giving each other hugs. Ya we kinda rub off on people like that. Then once we break apart almost everyone is up and giving me and Justin hugs.

**Sorry it's so short my mom is making me get off the computer sorry. R&R please I'll update soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah Buddy, do ya want to know how many peps have read this story? More than 1,000, I'm so excited Hehehe. So it would be totally awesome if I got 1,000 reviews but alas that's not meant to be lol. But seriously I would like to have more reviews, but I'm totally happy about the amount I have anyway, so ya but you can never have to many you know lol. Here's the story.**

**JustinPOV:**

When we pulled up to the Agency doors Cammie flew out of the limo. She will never admit it to anyone but I know that this is her favorite place to be in the world. It reminds her of her dad, her job, and almost all of her friends will be here at some point. Also to make this totally clear, it's an awesome place, the driveway up to it is all stone. The building itself is glass on the outside, stone and wood on the inside like a log cabin, and it's more horizontal than vertical. It is in the middle of a wooded area, miles off of major roads, no one gets here unseen. The back area is blocked off with barbed wire that has an electrical current flowing through it, it's also booby trapped, but you know that's just the way we roll. Everyone who works here lives in the closest town, like me and Cammie will be, but the Directors and other important people live in mansions hidden in the woods. Their all really big and nice, some are modern, and some look like old farm houses. When I finally stepped out of the limo I saw my dad and Cammie hugging, I went to join them and we had a group hug. When we broke apart, we started walking up the steps to the door. "Everyone get to work, we can't be slacking off you know," my dad said. Everyone hurried back to their offices. "Would you two like to go see your new appt? I have already finished up for the day, and your mother is going to meet us at KFC." **(Lol I just had that for supper) **We both eagerly said yes and then we went back to his office on the top floor, greeting people as we walked by and when he got everything he needed we all went back to the agency garage. This is where we keep all of our cars, trucks, and things like that. Cammie has a favorite truck that she uses all the time it's a silver Ford F-150. I like the red mustang but it was Cammie's turn to pick so we ended up riding the truck to town. Now you might be asking, why were you able to drive all these things before you were of legal age to drive? Well were spies, enough said. So when we got into town my father told Cammie the directions of the appt and in less than 5 min we pulled in. It was a nice apartment building and Jonas said before we left that he was staying on the floor below us, that's cool it must be nice then. When we got in the building he said "I got you guys the 4th floor," "the whole floor?" Cammie asked. "Ya, you have to share the kitchen and living room, but you each get your own bedrooms and bathrooms" he replied. We each started to smile, every year for the past 4 years we had to share a bathroom, and let's just say that Cammie is not the neatest person in the world and I really don't want to deal with all her makeup and crap. Don't get me wrong Cammie doesn't wear much makeup and she's not that bad with her personal stuff, but I'm a guy and we really don't want our bathroom smelling like it was just bathed in perfume. So I was really happy, and Cammie was happy because I wouldn't be yelling at her anymore to put all her stuff on outside, like I did last year at her grams house. We each walked into different rooms, and within a couple seconds we both walked back out, and switched rooms. The first room I walked into had baby blue walls, and wooden furniture, that's way more Cammie than it is me. My room has Chocolate Brown walls and white furniture. I like it, the colors work well together. We each walked back out to the living room, that had silver walls, and decorative things placed everywhere, which can only be the work of my mom. Then dad asked us how we liked the place and we both said that we loved it. Then we walked back to the truck and headed out for KFC. Where we met up with my mom, she looked good, she had just gotten back from a mission in the Bahamas so she had a nice tan, and she didn't take the color out of her hair yet so it was still dark brown, instead of her natural honey blond hair. "Hey, long time no see" she said. We all ran up to her and gave her a group hug. Then we settled down in our seats and chatted for the next half hour, until it was time to get back and decorate for the party.

**So I'm sorry for the shortness the next one will be longer I think lol. R&R please, I updated 2 times in a day, don't you really want to review? I should update again tomorrow, Luv ya :O)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup y'all? Well, I'm going to try to make these things shorter in the future. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my puppies chewed threw my laptop power cord, so you know how that went. But I got a new one, Yay. I barely got any reviews last chapter so unless I get 5 more reviews I won't post again till next week. I know I said I wouldn't do that but I really need more so, review, review, review. The day I get the five I'll post again. I thought it was getting a little slow so guess what I did? Well you'll have to read and find out.**

**JustinPOV:**

**(The agency)**

When we got back to the apartment my mom and dad said their goodbyes and dad said that he expected us to be on the office tomorrow at 8 for the mission briefing. They also said to get some sleep but they were smiling and they knew about the party. I saw Cammie's face fall a little bit and I knew that she's going to be at least a little mad at us tonight because she isn't going to get any sleep. Believe me every time we have a party she begs you to let her take a nap but it never happens. She forgives us eventually and we all know that she has fun at the parties so why not? When the door closed behind my parents Cammie grabbed my hand and dragged me over to sit on the couch.

"You know we should really be decorating for the party" I said.

"Well ya but I'm tired and it really looks fine we can just get Jonas and Grant to do it for us" she replied.

"So you just want to sit here on the couch the whole time?" I asked.

"Ya I thought we could just watch some TV" she answered.

So that's what we did, there was a marathon of NCIS on, and Cammie totally loves NCIS. In the middle I began to guess what happens in the end and who did it. Cammie, knowing all of the episodes said no to almost all of them.

"Justin what are you going to do while I'm gone?" she asked

Honestly I asked myself what are you going to do. Cammie will probably just get another boyfriend while she's gone then I'll have to ask her after they breakup, and who knows how long will that take? If I'm going to ask her I have to do it now.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask

"Well I guess but are you ever going to answer mine?" she says.

"Ya I'll answer it after I ask my question" I say.

"Ok then shoot" she says

"Cammie there is no really easy way to put this, but I've liked you for a while"

"Ya I've liked you too Justin"

"Ya Cammie but I like you as more than a friend, will you go out with me?" I finally get the nerve to ask.

"Really, you're not just messing with me?"She asked

"Of course not, will you?"

"Oh my gosh of course I will!" she said

I know this might sound tacky but I swear I had the biggest smile anyone has ever seen on my face. Then Cammie smiled and gave me a hug. Awesome, she really likes me; well I guess that I've always known that she likes me. Then I finally lean down and kiss her. She really is an awesome kisser.

**JonasPOV:**

When we finally got to the apartment I was sick and tired of being in a car with Grant. He would not stop talking to me and I really just wanted to go to sleep, I already know that there will be no sleeping tonight at the party. When we pull into the parking lot I grab all of my stuff out of the car and jump out. Then before Grant can come in I get the keys from the front desk and go to see our new place. I got a place with Grant, but he will only be staying here for the summer and then he goes back to school for a year, and I get the place to myself until he comes back after he graduates. We have the third floor all to ourselves. When Grant comes up we decide to unpack our things then go up to see Cammie and Justin.

It only takes us ten min to unpack out things and get ready for the party. So then we get ready for the party. So then we walk to the stairs and climb up the two sets. When we get to the door we see that it's unlocked so I go inside. Grant had to go back down to our floor because he forgot his phone. Him being a spy and all you would think that he would at least remember his phone, but no, he actually forgets it a lot. That's why he is still in training. When I look in I see Cammie and Justin on the couch making out. Ok don't get me wrong I knew that they were always going to be a couple, but I just saw them this morning and they were still acting like they were just friends. So of course I realize that I must just be hallucinating and I yell at Grant

"What did you put in my tea, on the flight?"

"Nothing, why?" he replied

"Because I'm seeing Cammie and Justin kissing on the couch."

This makes him run up the stairs fast. When he got to where I was standing he could see them too.

"No way it finally happened!" he said. I knew that he was just as surprised as I was that there a couple. Justin finally turns and sees us standing here watching them. He jumps off her and is a couple feet from where were standing now. "Hey guys" he says as Cammie sits up on the couch. "Well we just came to help decorate for the party that starts in two hours, but you know if you're busy now we can just come back later," I replied smiling."Nah we were just getting ready to decorate, so you can help us if you want." _Ya right_ _like they were getting ready_ _to decorate_ I think to myself.

**You like? Sorry if it's kinda bad, lol, its way past my bedtime lol. Review please 5 till I update again, unless it takes more than a week. This won't be a regular thing I just want more, and I want to see how long it will take, it would be really cool if it only took one day. (*hint*hint*wink*wink*nudge*nudge*) **

**Luv 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I know that I didn't get five reviews. But I got 4 and some fav's so I decided to update again. So ya shout outs to: **

**Sherce- thanks! I love the name too! :O)**

**TheChameleon.x- lol, ya I like them too, and thanks for reviewing so much, luv it! :O)**

**Luvslove- lol, ya you can totally review more than once, its welcome really :O)**

**GGirl- thanks for R&Ring! :O) **

**Fobular- thanks for faving! :O)**

**To answer a question: I have Jonas and a few other people in the grade ahead of Cammie because I didn't want to Justin graduate alone, and another reason that won't be reviled for awhile lol. **

**If you can't tell I really love those smiley faces :O)**

**CammiePOV:**

**(Preparations for the party)**

Oh my gosh, I still can't believe that Justin and I are dating. When Jonas and Grant got up to our floor we were kissing on the couch. You could see the look of surprise cross their faces, Justin got spooked when he saw them and he jumped back three feet off the couch, it took a lot of focus to not laugh at him. So I just sat up and held it in four three minutes and then went to the bathroom and laughed my butt off. I just couldn't stop laughing, he was so funny. When I finally settled down, I walked back out, and saw everyone staring at me. What do they want? Oh well I really don't care much they can stare, who cares. So I picked up some balloons and string, and went over to the helium to blow them up. When I was done blowing them up I attached some string to each one, and I went to the living room, and let them all go. I only used my favorite colors, baby blue and lime green. When they walked in to put up the streamers, they all looked at each other and laughed. "What?" I demanded glaring at them

"Nothing Cammie, it's just really you, you know?" Grant said

"Whatever Grant, everything's ready anyway, does it really matter; no it does not Cammie" I said bugging the crap out of Grant. Then I turned around and walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

"You got a feisty one there didn't you Justin?" Grant said to Justin

"What do you mean?" he said

"You and Cammie are totally dating, don't deny it, you should have asked her years ago if you asked me."

"Whatever Grant"

"So you're not denying it huh?"

"I'm going to walk away now"

Grant just laughed and Justin came into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. Then he leaned over and whispered in my ear "you know they're going to be listening in, we should prank them."

I love it when he thinks up the pranks. I nod at him and we start yelling at each other "why they be stupid enough to let them know that were dating" I yell

"Well maybe I knew that they saw us together and it would have been stupid to admit it."

"Whatever you just keep thinking that,"

"You know Cammie if you're going to be this way I don't want to have anything to do with you"

"Good, fine, were threw" I yell with a smile on my face. Justin looks like he is about to burst out in a giggle fit, oh my gosh he's so cute when he smiles. I lean over and kiss him, its short and sweet, when we pull apart were both still smiling and I get an awesome idea. I grab a chair and communicate to him in a type of sign language that we made up when I was in 3rd grade, what I'm going to do. He nods and I throw a chair at him, he catches it and makes a fake yelp in pain, then turns and throws it back at me, I catch it too and throw myself into the wall making a fake yelp in pain. That's enough to get Grant and Jonas to kick in the door and find me and Justin laughing our butts off again; it's been a good day hehe. It takes 15 seconds for them to get what we did and their faces get really red, you can tell that there relaxed because if they were in spy mode there would be no redness in their faces. They got mad and stormed out of the room, which only caused us to laugh more. We were both red in the face and crying, it almost felt like I was going to pee my pants, so I started to calm down. Man they are hilarious sometimes.

**JustinPOV:**

**(The party)**

Heres some rules for normal spy parties:

Don't invite: enemies (I wonder why?)- Double agents (well ya, you wouldn't want to get stabbed in the back while you're at your birthday party, would you?)- Assassins (there was a problem at a birthday party last year, it got messy) – and People who don't know who you really are.

If you follow those it's kinda easy to have a party without injury. However we invited people who hate other people who we invited, you really can't get around that. We followed the rest of the rules though. The party at the apartment normally ends at about 1am, then we go work out at the nearest gym until 3am and after that we got to an ice-cream shop and get back to our houses at around 5:30am (I could tell you the exact time but its different for everyone so I won't bother) but ya it's a full night. That's kinda why Cammie hates it so much.

Benji was the first gust to arrive and Grant and Jonas filled him in on me and Cammie. Then everyone started coming in, the girls from Gallagher, the rest of Blackthorne that we invited, and our friends from the agency. We don't have to worry about party crashers so we just left the door open. At 8 everyone was here and we turned up the music, and shut the door. Then we partied until 1 and people started to file out. When it was just the gang form Blackthorne we all got our coats and met in front of the building.

"I found a gym around the corner, it's closed already." Grant said

"Awesome, let's go" Benji said.

Why do you go to the gym after it's closed, you might ask? Well we don't want anyone to see our advanced skill, and we don't feel like having people stare at us, so we always sneak in after hours. I look over at Cammie and see that she's staggering like she's drunk. She's not, spies don't like to be cloudy so we never drink, she just gets like that when she's tired, then she started to giggle and Benji said "Guys we need to go get Cammie some coffee, or she's not going to stop laughing."

"Ya I think we could all use some, there's a McDonalds across the street from the gym, nothing else would be open" I said then Cammie stopped walking and swayed back and forth like she was going to fall. I steadied her and then picked her up bridal style, ignoring the wolf whistles from the guys and started walking again "You coming?" I yelled over my shoulder. Then I heard them shuffle up to us, and we crossed the street and I set Cammie down on a bench and told Benji to stay with her, he told me what he wanted and the rest of us went in and got all the stuff. When we got back outside we saw that Cammie had fallen asleep on Benji's shoulder. I opened up her coffee cup and waved it under her nose, and she shot up, snatched it away from me and started chugging it, she must have really been tired.

"Wow that was hot" she said, the rest of us were laughing, she went in to get another one, some fries, and a shamrock shake **(anyone else like totally love those things?). **She needs to drink something cold after something hot, and she has to have salt to wake her up on the bad days. She must not have gotten much sleep last week. When she came out we all walked back across the street and snuck into the gym. It was a nice one, and the mats were already out, nice.

"Who's going first?" Cammie asked

"Well defiantly not you, it would be unfair to the rest of us, your still on a major sugar high" Grant said

"Ya ok, I'd like to see you and Justin fight" Cammie said to Grant

"Ok will do" he replied so we went to the mat and got into opposite sides

"I want Cammie on my team" I said

"NO way you got Cammie last year" he said

"Who cares she's my girlfriend, she should be on my team"

"Whatever, I get Jonas and Benji" he said

Jonas is an ok fighter, well both of them are, but Cammie, Grant and I are the best, the three of us always end up fighting about the teams, because we always want to have two great fighters rather than one great fighter and two good fighters. So Grant and I went first, it was tough, I won though, but we both had injuries, I now have a black and blue mark on my left leg and Grant has a black and blue mark on his neck. Next up was Jonas and I, the winner fight's the next person on the other team. It went on like that until I beat everyone and let Cammie take her turn. She was still on a sugar high, and she beat everyone without even a scratch. So then Cammie and I fought, man she's really good, 5min we were still fighting, when the door opened.

**Ohh cliffy who's at the door? Well I know, but you're free to guess! Like? Love? Hate? I want to know! R&R please!**

**:O) :O) :O) :O) :O) :O) :O) :O) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! This is the 12****th**** chapter, that's nice right? Well, thanks for reading, review please! **

**Shout outs to:**

**Sherce: thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Luvslove: thanks for reviewing too! You kinda guessed it right lol congrats, I was kinda rushing last chapter so I might go back and add onto it later, thanks a bunch :O)**

**GGirl: lol thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Guest: thanks for all the positiveness it was awesome to read! :O)**

**TheChameleon.x: thanks for reviewing, sorry for the cliffy lol :O) oh and a shamrock shake is like a mint milkshake from McDonalds and I think it's really good lol.**

**Anon: thanks! I love that episode too, it's like so hilarious lol :O)**

**Chapter 12:**

**CammiePOV:**

When I looked at the door I saw three girls from Gallagher. I recognized them all immediately; there was Liz, Bex, and Macey. Justin was still trying to fight me so I just ignored them and went back to fighting Justin, it was almost over anyway, he was pushing too hard, and I knew that he was about ready to run out of energy, it really was unfair for anyone to fight me while I was on a sugar rush. Justin's dad even tried and I beat him, it became somewhat of an inside joke with everyone who ever witnessed my fighting. Normally when I fight Justin it's hard, but I always win. Not that he's a bad fighter; I'm just a really really good one. Right now though, everyone knew that I was going to win and it hadn't even been that long. In less than 2 more min. I had him pinned to the mat and Grant was giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek like he always does every time I beat Justin. Grant is really like a brother to me, ever since we met he was one of my best friends next only to Justin. Bex looked like she wanted to kill me, maybe she is jealous. That would be fun, you see almost all the Gallagher girls like hate me. This is because I know all the guys, and if they want to date one of them they have to go threw me. It's funny really, everyone of the guys at Blackthorne ask me if it's ok to date whatever girl they want to date, they even listen to me. Its kinda cool, but it gets weird sometimes, like last year when I was on assignment for a week in Antarctica, I went swimming, ya its kinda cold, but I have always loved cold water, and it seemed like a cool thing to do so I did it. Well while I was swimming in the hole, my phone rang and it was Chet a friend from Blackthorne asking if he should go out with Bex, I said no, just to tick Bex off. Ya well she's hated me ever since, and my advice was good because he found his soul mate a week later, ya I'm just that good. So I let Grant go and went over to the mat to help Justin up, I grabbed his hand and instead of me picking him up, he brought me down to him. I gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips, and then I got up and said, "Well if you don't want my help you can get up yourself"

The girls were staring at me like I just broke some major girl code by getting kissed by both of them; they didn't know that Grant and I are like brother and sister, nothing more. I felt like laughing, so I did, I guess that I was getting tired again, I was laughing so hard I was crying and then I was sitting on the floor, and my stomach hurt from laughing so much.

"Someone needs to go over and get Cammie some more happy juice" Grant said

"What's happy juice and why is she laughing so much?" Liz said

"We call coffee happy juice, and she gets that way when she's tired." Grant replied

"Ya because Cammie is just not happy when she doesn't get her coffee" Benji said

"She certainly looks like she's happy" Liz said

"Ya she's just crashing, she'll get cranky soon" Justin said

"Justin get me out of here now, I want to go home, why do you have to make me stay up so late. It's just such a stupid waste of my valuable sleeping time." I said as if on queue

"There you have it folks" Jonas said.

**JonasPOV:**

Grant ran out of the door like a little baby to go get Cammie's coffee. He gets really scared when she gets into these moods, because a couple years ago the first time he had to put up with her when she was tired she took it out on him. She hit him with a pillow and he got knocked out, and he woke up on the floor with Cammie beside him sleeping and he flipped out and everyone laughed at him, because he was afraid of a girl. They didn't know that she could break them more than 1000 different ways, and styles. So let's just say she ruined his bad boy reputation and he moved, they were only 8 at the time. I heard Zach say once that he hears Grant wake up in the middle of the night with bad nightmares about it; he was never the same after that incident. Cammie kept going off at Justin, yelling and screaming that he was so mean to her. He looked like he was about ready to give up and take her home; I think he was worried that she was going to break up with him. I looked around and remembered that the girls were still here, they were tense and looking at Cammie like they were going to run away if Cammie moves one more inch toward them. I always assumed they were tougher than that, but I have to admit that if Cammie could scare the Director when she was nine that she could scare just about anyone. Of course everyone from Blackthorne is immune to this now; let's just say that she does this a lot. When Grant came back with the coffee Justin had to force her to drink it, she just wanted to go to sleep. About two min after she got it down she was back to being Cammie again. The girls looked at her like she's crazy, well ya were all crazy right? Normal's over rated.

**You like? sorry its kinda short, I will probably have another chapter about the gym but with other things too. R&R please, sorry for the late update I had a ton of homework, ugh I hate it, lol :O)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad ya liked it :O). Well that's about all I have to say here I think. I might be forgetting something, I wouldn't be surprised lol. **

**Chapter 13:**

**JonasPOV:**

A couple min later one of the girls spoke up,

"So um do you want to fight us, it could be Blackthorne against Gallagher?" Bex said

"Sure that sounds like fun, except that there's only 2 of you that can fight and we have 5 fighters." Cammie said.

"Well Cammie I can sit out I'm not the best anyway, and I need to catch up on my fashion magazines anyway" Benji said.

"If you want to that's fine, so one of us has to fight for Gallagher to make it even" she said

"I think we could take you without help thanks" Bex said

Well she didn't know what she was getting into, they even watched Cammie and Justin fighting, and they have to know that Cammie is the famous Chameleon. Well I guess they don't know that Cammie was just toying with Justin when they were fighting and Justin was only trying towards the end because he wanted it to look like he was trying and he wanted Cammie to win. The girls aren't going to get that fair treatment, there toast.

"Sure if you want to do that its fine with us" Cammie said, this really wasn't going to be good for them, she already had her evil smile on her face and she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"OK whenever you ready Justin can go first" Cammie said

"Fine were ready, Macey you can go first, I want Cammie" Bex said

Cammie smiled and looked like she could have guessed she would say that.

So I walked onto the matt with Macey behind me. She started throwing punches, all of which I blocked. She was getting tired so I kicked her in the back of the knee right after she threw a punch and she was down "sorry" I said. Cammie looked at me with her evil smirk, Justin was standing behind him and he had his evil smirk too. Ok that's not good; it's never a good sign when both of them have evil smirks, it means that there up to something. Then Cammie said

"Well I guess this makes it my turn, let's do it Bex"

"Fine with me" Bex said

Cammie walked onto the matt and looked at Justin, he nodded oh no what are they doing. I went over to stand next to Grant. Bex threw the first punch; Cammie never does unless she has to. In less than two seconds Cammie had Bex down on the matt, Bex was steaming mad. Everyone from Blackthorne cracked up, were used to Cammie winning so quickly when she tries. Justin walked over and draped his arm over Cammie's shoulders.

"So you ready to go home yet?" he said

"You know it" she said

"Where do you guys stay?" Liz asked

"At the apartment around the corner, we have the third floor and they have the fourth floor" I said

"Oh my gosh no way, we have the second floor, that's so cool!" Liz said

"Why do you have a floor there?"Grant asked

"Well we got an internship at the agency for the summer isn't it cool?" she said

"It's your first year?" we all said at the same time.

" Wow we've all been working here during summers since eighth grade" Grant said

"Ya I normally go work at MI6 with my parents over the summer" Bex said batting her eyelashes at Grant. Oh no Cammie's going to flip, she hates Bex, so she doesn't stand a chance with Grant unless he really likes her, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"Ok so why don't we all walk back together?" Macey said, I could tell that she's still mad at me for beating her, whatever not like I really care.

"That sounds good" Justin said

"Ok let's get going then" Bex said

**JustinPOV**

"I'm getting tired again Justin" Cammie told me as we walked back to the apartment.

"Ok ill hold you and you can go to sleep, ok?" she nodded and I picked her up bridal style and started walking with her in my arms. At least she wasn't mad; since she's tired I assumed she would be. Only rarely does she ever get nice like this. I could hear the girls awing, and the boys whistling at my holding Cammie. Whatever I just ignored it, Cammie must have heard it because she was smiling and then she pulled my head down and whispered in my ear "I love you Justin". I was so shocked; I mean Cammie doesn't have anyone in her life left that she tells that to, except for maybe Joe and Abby. So I never guessed that she would say that to me, I was smiling from ear to ear and I looked down to tell her that I loved her but I saw that she was already sleeping. When we got to the apartment I laid Cammie down on her bed and went over to my room. I just remembered that in a couple hours I had to be at work, not something I'm looking forward to. So I set my clock and within minutes I was fast asleep.

**You like? Hate? Love? Review please! Sorry it's so short; I'm out of time, oh well. :O)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup ya'll? Well this story is almost over, not really I'll probably have like 20 chapters so that's like six more, so ya. But don't worry I will have a sequel out like right after this, I'm kinda excited. You see I already have the next story's plot in my head, so I'm excited and kinda already thinking 'bout that, oh well I got to finish this first. (P.S it might end in a cliffy) :O) hehe I know evil me :O)**

**Chapter 14**

**MaceyPOV: **

We were all walking home from the gym, it was a really good workout. Cammie's a really good fighter, well she's good at everything really it seems. I mean she has like all the boys wrapped around her finger, and believe me I just happen to be the boy expert at Gallagher, but I am really the only one with experience. My parents weren't spies, and let's just say I wasn't a good girl, like most of the girls there. On the way back Justin picked Cammie up and all of us girls were awing. Not that we like her or anything, it's just that it's like every girls dream to be treated like the guys treat Cammie, well other than making her stay up so late when it is obvious that she needs her beauty rest. Bex really doesn't like her, and it took me all of two min to make her give up why, I must be slipping it normally only takes one look, she must really not want me to know. But I do, she liked this guy and he went to Blackthorne so he asked Cammie if he should go out with her, and she said no. A couple weeks later he found his dream girl and there a happy couple now, well Bex wasn't happy with that and she was sad that she didn't get the guy. So then she hated Cammie, and with the butt whopping she just got I would guess that she still does. But I respect Cammie for the way the guys treat her, and she gets to hang out with them all the time and there all really hot, especially Benji, he's totally like me too. I saw him reading fashion magazines that haven't even hit the racks yet, well I've seen them but still, it takes commitment to get them, or good sources, I would guess he has both, I do. But the girls all seem to think that he's gay, well not if I have anything to say about it.

**JustinPOV:**

_Beep Beep _ugh, kill me now, I hate mornings. It took me two min after my alarm went off for me to get out of bed, and make my way over to my closet. Five min later I was out of my room dressed and ready for the day, well not really I needed my coffee first. When I stepped out of my room I smelled bacon what? I heard someone moving around in the kitchen, and wondered who it was. I went into Cammie's room and saw that she was already up, that's odd. I went into the kitchen and saw Cammie wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts that she wears when she runs, she must have been up for awhile.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked. She looked over at me and I saw that her eyes were a little red, and puffy she must have been crying.

"Not really, wouldn't help much, I just need to get over it" she said

"You know you're never going to get over it, and I want to help you"

"It was just a dream Justin"

"Ya a dream about him and it must have been bad, because you look like you've been up for a while and you stayed up really late last night."

"Ya I just couldn't get back to sleep no biggy"

"Cammie don't give me that crap, I know you had a dream about your dad and you really look like crap"

"Well thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend, and to think I made you breakfast, I might as well go down and feed it to the guys, cuz now I don't want to give it to you."

She grabbed the plate and tried to push past me to the door, I took the plate and gave her a hug. She started crying and I knew it must have been a bad one for her to break down like this. She's a really strong person, and only a handful of people have ever seen her breakdown and cry.

"It was really bad Justin, he was with me at a picnic table and mom was doing something stupid and I was telling him to do something about it, and he said "you know there's nothing I can do now" and then he was gone"

"Oh Cam," I said and I hugged her tighter. It was really bad, we stood like that for ten min until Cammie pulled away and grabbed a tissue. Then she gave me a kiss and said,

"Wana piece of bacon?"

"I would love a piece thanks"

"No prob"

I just started laughing, it was burnt bacon. Cammie likes it burnt, crazy chick.

"Fine but I'm making it next time"

"No, you never cook it enough; it's gross when you make it"

"Well why don't I cook my bacon and you cook yours?"

"Deal"

So we sat down at the table and ate, then Cammie went to change, and we left. When we got there people were congratulating us for getting there on time, we've never been on time and my dad has always yelled at us for being late on our first day back, oh well, it's worth it to sleep in. the girls from Gallagher were being shown around the building, we had to hold back our laughter, they were so confused.

"I would have thought that Abby would have taught them better than to get confused"

"You can only force it to a point, and speaking of Abby, were going to their wedding, it's in Vegas."

"Oh really, I didn't know that there engaged" I said smiling

"Ya no one knows, and they won't until they get back so keep your mouth shut about it."

"Whatever Cammie, were you even invited, or did you find out and blackmail them about it?"

"Lil' bit a both, later" she said smiling, she gave me a hug. Then we went our separate ways to our offices. Mine is across the hall from Cammie's, so we yell at each other through the open doors when we want to talk, just to bug the people walking in the halls really. I saw the memo on my desk that asked me to report to my dad's office to get my cover for the mission to Rome. On my way I saw that Cammie was coming out of his door smiling she saw me and laughed, that's not good, not good at all.

**Hey you like? I saw the Hunger Games today and I loved it, but I really wanted the announcer to have blue lipstick on, that was a bummer lol, but I liked that guys mustache it was amazing! :O)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup? Well I know I said that I'll have 20 chapters, well I think it might be more around 25 or 30, but maybe not I'll tell you when I get closer. Please R&R, I want more reviews please? :O). A lot of people watched the Hunger Games already, I want to watch it again. I saw the second Sherlock homes movie three times at the theater lol. Ya I'm kinda crazy, whatever, I saw the Hunger Games with my one friend and she had nightmares! She can't even watch NCIS and she is one year older than me lol ya she's weird too, that's why were friends lol. Anyway: Review please!**

**Shout outs to:**

**TheChameleon.x: thanks! Ya it was a really good movie :O)**

**Anon: it was, it really was awesome :O)**

**Luvslove: lol sweet :O)**

**I-Am-Nerd97: thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**minipcsmith123 : oh my gosh thanks a bunch! :O)**

**GGirl: thanks ya! :O)**

**sherce- thanks for all the love! :O)**

**Chapter 15:**

**JustinPOV:**

"Justin, oh my gosh you won't believe our mission cover!" Cammie said

"Ya, dads supposed to tell me now"

"Well he told me to tell you, I'm so super excited!"

"Why?"

"Well to start off, we get to be married assassins; they really do get all the fun"

"Well ya, but they kill people Cam"

"They get to show off; I was thinking that we were going to have to play it low"

"Ya me too, that is cool, and we get to be married, isn't that awesome"

"Ya well take turns sleeping on the couch, you go first"

"Why me?"

"Because I didn't sleep last night, and I'll be sleeping off jet lag."

"So will I"

"Ya but you slept like a baby last night"

"Whatever, when do we leave?"

"Tonight at 6, and we still need to go down and visit Benji for our wardrobes."

"Ya we might as well get started, we'll need to pack so we need some time"

"Ok"

As we walked down the hall to the stairs Cammie gave me my mission cover in an packet. We passed Bex sitting at her desk in the main room. When you start out and you want to be in the field work track you start with a desk in a main room with all the other new workers. You only get day jobs for the first year, and you get week jobs the second year, then you get an office with month jobs the third year. Then depending on your skill level you get various jobs, for various lengths of time. But me and Cammie were special so we got offices our first year, Cammie got her dads old one, and I got my dad's old one. We walked down the stairs and went down the winding staircase passed all the floors until we got to the basement. This is where we have our fashion department, Benji and Macey work here, they don't have desks they have sofas and coffee tables, ya you can't give a fashonista anything less than that, so they don't have desks. We walked over to Benji's station; it was across the hall from Macey's. The floor is divided into boxes and everyone has the sofa out in the little foyer, with a couple chairs for their clients to use, then there is their designing room to the left, and there show room to the right, in the very back was where they kept all of their clothes. We walked into his foyer and saw that he wasn't there so we knocked on the door to his designing room. A couple seconds later he came out and motioned us to go into his show room saying that he will be there in a minute. We waited and then he came in, smiling.

"Do you mind if Macey helps? She needs the experience"

"Fine by me"

Then Macey walked in and said hello to all of us. Then Benji walked us back into his room full of clothes and we spent the next hour being thrown into clothes. I was laughing a lot; Cammie looked like she wanted to kill someone, ya she really doesn't like trying on clothes. She had to try on a bunch of clothes, and Macey tried to get Cammie to wear skirts, and dresses. She had a cow, but come to think of it, she had a whole barn, she was really really mad. So Macey gave up, and dressed her up into tom-boy clothes, like Cammie wanted. She tried on over 20 outfits; we each had to try on all of our clothes before we packed them so they knew that we knew how to wear them the right way. Seriously how can you not wear a t-shirt and jeans the right way? I mean Cammie is a blond, but she's one of the smart ones that only occasionally has blond moments. (Kinda like me lol, no I get them alot, lol) Ya, just don't ever tell her that I told you that, she would get really mad at me. But she does do it, one day at lunch she forgot which hand she normally uses to eat her food, she was tired, and when you're a spy you can use both fine so she didn't know. Well she's right handed, but she didn't know that then, now she remembers. I could go on, but you get the point. So when they were done dressing Cammie up, they started on me.

Well I didn't really like trying on clothes, but I would like to say that I did better than Cammie did. She was currently sitting in a chair in the corner with smoke coming out of her ears; she was glaring at Macey like if we weren't at work she would have two broken arms, and maybe a leg or two. She was squeezing a stress ball, I gave it to her last week, she really does have bad anger problems. But she never lets it out, unless she is allowed to, she has to ask my permission before she does anything stupid. Sometimes I let her, just for the fun of seeing her beat some guy up bad, I know it's bad but you have to let her get it out or she will burst, and beat up everybody who ever hurt her that's in the room. It gets really messy, and most of the times she makes me clean it up, then my dad finds me cleaning it up and assumes that I did it, so I get in trouble for something Cammie did. I'm kinda used to it now; when we were younger, right after her dad died she used to do it every other week. I told my dad but Cammie was a better liar than I was telling the truth so ya I got blamed. They dressed me in clothes that matched Cammie's so we looked like a cute couple; well that's what they said anyway. Then they watched us pack our bags, then saying that we were doing it wrong they packed our stuff for us. Then they said their goodbyes and sent our luggage up on the luggage cart. When we started up the stairs we looked back and saw that Benji and Macey were laughing together. I think they would be a good couple, they both like fashion, and it would be better for everyone if Benji wasn't gay.

Then we spent the rest of the day catching up with old friends and packing up our stuff. An hour before we were scheduled to leave we boarded the agency helicopter and flew to the Dulles airport. When we got there they threw out our luggage, (they attached parachutes before they dropped them don't worry). Then we got suited up and jumped out of the plain holding hands. It was going to be tough for Cammie going to Rome; it's where her dad went MIA. We landed and walked up to the airport, when we got inside I held our luggage in line while Cammie went to the bathroom to check her hair, even though she is a tom=boy she still has to check her hair after we jump out of planes. When she came back I was next in line, she grabbed my hand and leaned her head against my shoulder, we looked like any other couple. As I held her hand I slipped on her wedding ring, she noticed it and smiling she grabbed my hand and put my wedding ring on. After we passed security, even though our bags were loaded with guns, and other various illegal things we boarded the plane. It was an uneventful flight, Cammie slept most of the time, and when she wasn't sleeping she was watching NCIS on the TV, we were in first class, the agency was paying, and our cover was a rich country assassin couple, so ya. During the flight I was sleeping, watching Cammie sleeping, or watching Scooby-Doo, don't tell anyone but I really love that show **(no way me too!)**, only Cammie knows it. After a couple hours we before we touched down in Rome, and our mission began.

**Sorry there's not much detail, I might go back and rewrite it later, if I have time lol. So thanks for reading, review please. :O) I rewrote it lol!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I only got 2 reviews last chapter I want at least 5 for this one or I won't update till next Monday. If I get the reviews before Friday I'll have another chapter up. I'm going on vacation this weekend so….ya I don't think I can update then but idk? You can review more than once if ya want to. Heres the chapter. I went back and fixed up last chapter a little so ya if you want to go back and read it, it's better! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter too! :O)**

**Chapter 16:**

**JustinPOV:**

A few min after the plane landed we got all of our stuff and we went to go get a taxi, to take us to our hotel. We were able to get one quick, so we loaded all of our stuff, we packed light figuring that if we need something we can just go shopping for it. The hotel was close by so it was only a couple min ride from the airport. The sun was just setting so you could see the beautiful pink sunset against the mountains. We arrived at the hotel just as it was getting dark outside, I was thankful that we didn't have to catch up on our sleep during the day, that would have been pretty bad, but now we can just get there and go to sleep, it would be night time anyway. So when the taxi pulled up we got out, got our stuff, and paid the driver. Then we went in and Cammie went up to the front desk to sign us into our room, we got a suite with a view of the city street, on the 4 floor. We took the elevator and within a couple min we were in our room- Cammie on the bed and me on the sofa- sleeping.

It was 1:34 pm when I woke up again, I jumped because I could feel someone watching me, it turned out to be Cammie, she had her head right in front of my face, and if she didn't have such great reflexes I would have hit her in the forehead.

"Someone's a little jumpy" she said in her singsong voice that she only uses when she has had too many cups of coffee.

"How much coffee have you had already?"

"Why should I tell you?" she said as she took another drink from the coffee cup that she was holding in her right hand

"Cameron Ann Morgan how much?"

"Well no need to get all testy about it, someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch this morning"

"Oh my gosh Cam just answer my question"

"Fine if you're going to be that way 12"

"Crap Cammie how long have you been up?"

"2 hours and 45 min, oops make that 46 min" she said looking at the clock

"Cammie you need to sleep"

"I know, I just couldn't alright, just stop talking about it, we have to meet our contact at three, I'm taking a shower"

"Ok do you want to take a run after?"

"Ya I need to run off the sugar high" she replied, as she walked over to the bathroom

While she was in the shower I decided to look over our mission file;

_Name: Trent Allen (Justin)_

_Wife: Carter Allen (Cammie)_

_Likes: Running with wife, PDA with wife, Pepsi, pizza, fruits, water, dogs, working with wife, showing off skill level, being a tourist._

_Dislikes: Coke (the drink), cats, and most vegetables, and feeling weak, guys that try to flirt with your wife, PB&J sandwiches, and sports drinks_

_Appearance: right handed, dirty blond hair, tan, buff, not skinny but not big, blue eyes_

_Age: 24 _

_Job: International Assassin looking for work in Rome._

_Back story: You were orphaned at age 13, lived with your aunt and uncle, graduated at Shiloh High School, in Virginia. Went to LSU for college, majored in criminal justice, met your wife at school, tried to get into the FBI but they denied you, so you became an assassin, along with your wife. _

Real mission objective: to take down known terrorist with ties to the COC drug cartel (see what I did there?)

Cammie's was almost the same, except for the back story, age and Appearance:

_Back story: Mother had a teen pregnancy with you, so she gave you up for adoption right after you were born. You moved around a lot with your foster parents, and your foster mother homeschooled you, your dad was a marine sniper, he was killed in action when you were 18, your first year in college. You went to LSU like your husband, majoring in criminal justice, only went for a year, dropping out when you got married. You worked at the CIA until your husband became an assassin, and you quit to join him._

_Age: 22_

_Appearance: right handed, dark brown hair, tan, average build, hazel eyes with golden_ _flecks. _

After I finished reading our covers I went over to the closet and got out the hair dye to put blond highlight in my hair, I went over to the kitchen sink and died it, once I was done I got out the contacts and put them in too. Then I went back to the closet and picked out a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt, I put them on and waited for Cammie to get out of the bathroom.

Two min later she walked out, her hair was brown, and she had hazel contacts with golden flecks in. She was already dressed for our run.

"Ready?" she said

"Yep" I said

We went outside and it was really hot

"Cammie, I need to go back to the room quick"

"Ya me too, it's so hot out here" she was wearing a pair of sweatpants, so she must be baking. We went into the room and changed, I just took off my shirt, and Cam changed her pants into shorts. When we were walking back out of the room we heard a beeping noise coming from the computer, we must have gotten a Skype call.

"I'll get it" I said

"OK" she said, shutting the door and coming back inside.

It was Macey who was calling us. I clicked the accept call button and Macey's face appeared on the screen

"Oh my gosh you have awesome abs" she said

I smirked and put my shirt back on

"Better?"

"Not really, no, do all the guys at Blackthorne have abs like that?"

"Ya" Cammie said, she looked bored

"I want to transfer there next year, dose Benji have any?"

"Sorry no can do, and ya he does, just not as good" I said smirking

"All the more reason to like him" she said

"Are you two dating?" I asked

"No he's asking her tomorrow" Cammie said (Yay Benji isn't gay anymore!)

"How do you know?" Macey asked

"He called me, duh"

"Oh ya, I forgot" Macey said

"Yep, so you needed to tell us something?" Cammie said

"Ya you will meet your contacts at the local park, you have to be on a blanket, and hugging, like you're on a date."

"Fine, later" Cammie said turning off the computer.

"Ready?" she said

"Yep" I said taking off my shirt again. We walked out of the hotel and it was even hotter then, than it was the first time. We ran 40 miles, it took us 30min, ya were fast. Then we went back to the hotel to get ready for our meeting, with our contacts.

**You like? I have plans for next chapter and I really like them, I'm excited. 5 (or more) reviews please! Luv ya :O)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyy! Well almost 3,000 people have read this story! So I'm kinda pumped, and I got 5 reviews Thursday, sorry I didn't update then, I was sick, so ya. Anyway I like this chapter; it's been in my head all week, its kinda buggin' me. So here's the story, it's kinda long too.**

**Chapter 17:**

**JustinPOV:**

When we got back to the room Cammie got a call from Benji. She went into the kitchen to talk to him and told me to get ready for the meet. So I turned around and went to the closet to pick out my clothes.

**CammiePOV:**

When we got back to the room my phone went off. I answered it to find out that it was Benji.

"Hey Cammie!" he said, I could almost hear the smile on his face.

"Sup'?"

"Well for starters I'm going out with Macey"

"I thought you were going to ask her tomorrow"

"Ya I was, but somebody spilled the beans and she asked me, she said that she didn't want to wait another day to go out with me"

"Ohh that's so cute!"

"Ya were going to pizza and a movie tonight, but what sucks is that my mom wants me to go to her campaign this weekend and I can't say no, so I won't be able to see her at all."

"Oh that sucks, but you're still together so it's ok"

"Well ya, but are you sure about me and Macey being a good couple?"

"Totally, and I'm really glad that you're not gay anymore, it will be easier for you to get along with the guys at school, so they can see how cool you really are."

"Ya but they might still think that I'm gay, but I'm not anymore"

"We go to a school for spies, they'll know if you're lying, and Miss McHenry isn't the type to keep who she likes a secret long, I bet half the school already knows that you're going out, and why were you gay anyway, you never told me."

"Well ya I guess, and I was gay cuz the girls at my middle school all hated me, and there was one guy who said he liked me soo ya, I know it's really weird, but I was young and stupid, then when I got to Blackthorne I decided that I didn't really like them that much, and I would rather have a girlfriend so ya."

"Ok makes sense, kinda, is that it"

"No I still got a lot to tell you"

"Ok hurry up"

"Sure, well first off, did Grant or Jonas call you yet?"

"Jonas did, but he said that he's probably going to wait a little before he asks Liz. They would be such a cute couple, nerd love"

"Ya they are, he asked her a couple minutes ago, you should have seen their faces, they were both blushing, and smiling it was so cute."

"Oh I wish I could have been there to see it"

"Ya, so I assume Grant didn't call you?"

"Nope, does he like Bex?"

"Yep"

"I thought that he would, she probably told him not to call me"

"Ya she seems like she doesn't like you much."

"Ya she pretty much hates me, oh well"

"Ya, well Cammie I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't get mad"

"Whatever"

"Ok, you have to wear a dress to the meet"

"I HAVE TO WHAT?"

"I told you not to get mad"

"OHH BUDDY YOU HAVENT SEEN ME MAD"

"Just calm down Cam, it's on the left side of the closet, go to go, bye"

I'm gonna kill him.

Unwillingly I went into the closet and found the dress. It was blue which a plus, but it went above my knees and the pattern was big, white flowers. It also had straps, which was good because I thought that it was going to be strapless. I went into the bathroom and changed, when I got out I saw Justin on the couch in the living room playing COD on the X-box. He looked up, and his jaw hit the floor.

"If you say anything, I swear you won't be able to talk again." I said with my hands on my hips and a glare that could kill.

"I was just going to say that it looks nice Cam" he said smirking, that butt hole.

"Shut up, we need to leave anyway"

"Sure Cammie" he said as he was standing up, of course he was still smirking.

I just went to the kitchen and got a blanket, we were going to go to Starbucks to get our food. I came back out and I saw Justin waiting at the door for me. He had already turned off the TV and the X-box, he was wearing a blue aero shirt that matched my dress, and a pair of khaki shorts, with his blue Nike shox. The bum, but he did look really good.

"You like"

"Ya want to trade?"

"I don't have the legs for that dress love"

"Sure you do"

"Ok let's go, we don't want to be late"

"So you'll switch?"

"What do you think?"

"Darn, your butt would've looked really good in this dress"

"My butt already looks good, but yours looks a lot better trust me" he said, and we started laughing.

We caught a cab, and it took it to the park. Starbucks was just across the street, so we walked over. I got a chocolate chip muffin, with a vanilla latte. Justin got a blueberry muffin, and he got a vanilla latte too. We walked back over to the park, and found a good place to put the blanket down. It was under a tree, just where they told us to be, it was shady so it was a couple degrees cooler under there than out in the sun, which was nice.

"How's your meal love?" Justin asked

"Great, yours babe?"

"Mine's good too."

"That's cool, what are we going to do when we get back to the hotel?"

"I don't know, I was thinking cops and robbers, if we can"

"Yay as long as I get to be the robber"

"But you're always the robber; I want to be the robber"

"I like being the robber though, being the cop is so boring"

"Well why do you think I want to be the cop?"

"I have the clothes for it tough"

"I'll have to get a cop uniform anyway, I can just get the clothes, and you can get the uniform"

"Not gonna happen love"  
>"Well, that's no way to treat your husband"<p>

"Deal with it" I said, then I kissed him, we had to look like a happy married couple so, why not. When we broke apart I stayed in his arms and we talked and laughed until a woman came up to us who I realized who it was.

"Oh my gosh Jace!" I said, as I jumped up and ran to her, when I got there I gave her a big bear hug.

Jace was my mom's best friend before my dad went MIA; she was always over at our house. They stopped talking though once my mom went off the deep end, so I haven't seen her for a while. She works for the CIA too, and they were mission partners before mom got married to dad.

"Hey hun, haven't seen you in forever"

"I know, have you talked to mom recently?"

"Ya, just last week she called me. It was kinda weird, since she hasn't talked to me since our fight….anyway ya she said that she's pregnant, doesn't know who the dad is"

"Really? It honestly wouldn't surprise me"

"You mean she hasn't told you yet?"

"Nah I really don't talk to her, unless I have to"

"Oh Carter I'm so sorry, we really need to catch up"

"Ya, so you're our "partner"?"

"Ya my other half is around here somewhere" she said, just then I noticed her wedding ring.

"Oh my gosh you got married?"

"Ya, it's been almost a year"

"Oh my gosh that's so cool"

"Ya were expecting too"

"No way!"

"Ya, there's a bun in the oven. I just found out yesterday, I'm 5 weeks in."

"Oh I'm so happy for you, who'd you marry?" I asked as Justin got up to join us.

"Well, you know we really should get going love" he said

"Ya...ok, you're coming back to the room with us?" I asked

"Yep, if I can find John"

"I'm right here love" he said

"Oh my gosh, you two got married? Why didn't I guess that?" I said, giving John a hug.

He was one of my dad's best friends, next only to Joe.

"Ya I would have thought that you would have thought, guess our Carter dear is slipping."

"I am not"

"Well, at least you had enough brains to marry Trent"

"Ya, well I'm not a blond you know" I said, we all broke out laughing, back when I was a blond I would always blame all the dumb stuff that I did on my blondness **(Me to sista)**.

"Ok let's get back to the hotel, we can take our car" John said

There car turned out to be a white Ford escape, I love those cars. We took the car back to the hotel, and then we took the elevator to our room. When we got there I went to the bathroom to change out of the dress, it was killing me. When I came back out I saw all of them talking and laughing around the kitchen table.

"Sup?" I said

"Nothing love, we weren't talking about you" Justin said

"Well that kinda means that you were babe" I said

"Ya, I didn't really think that threw, oh well" he said

"Sure, so is everything you said out there true?"

"Yep, were even going by our real first names, we've been here about 2 weeks now."

"Wow, that's cool, how long are you saying?"

"Until you guys finish your mission, we'll be leaving with you"

"That's cool"

"Ya, I didn't know that you and Justin are dating"

"Ya, I kinda thought he wouldn't ask me until after I graduated, not that I'm complaining."

"Ya I wouldn't be complaining either, he's hot"

"He's also sitting at this table with your husband" John said

"Oh well, whatever. Anyway, down to business, we already have a meeting set up for you two to meet the boss. He's the one ordering the hit, so you have to listen to his instructions, but make sure that no one gets hurt." Jace said

"Of course" I replied

"Ya so we already have formed a friendship with him, he thinks that we are American millionaires, the owners of a prosperous oil company that he doesn't know the name of, so when asked we well all say GR."

"Ok, so how do we know you?" Justin asked

"Well we used you guys to so do a big job for us, taking out some hot shot drug lords in Mexico that went against the COC cartel."

"Ok, do we have any ties with the COC cartel?"

"No, only threw us. You have met some key leaders of the group, like Cassie and Brody Goode."

"Zach's parents"

"Yep"

"Ok, when is the meet?"

"Tomorrow, you will be having breakfast at the café across the street with all of us, at 9:00 tomorrow morning"

"Ok, what's our relationship?" I ask

"We are became mutual friends from our last partnership, and we stayed in contact"

"Ok so how are we supposed to act?"

"Friendly towards us, and guarded against him"

"Ok that makes sense"

"Yep, anything else?"

"Ya are we allowed to stand out?"

"Ya it would actually be better if you show off a little skill"

"Great" I said smiling evilly

"Ok, so we need to go, we have a last minute meeting with him tonight, see you tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" they said as they packed up their things and walked out of the door"

"I'm the robber" I said

"No I am"

"No I already got the cop outfit in your size for you"

"Oh come on"

"Ya suck it up big boy" I said as I walked to the closet and picked out my black skinny jeans, and a short sleeve black t-shirt to change into.

"Fine, where did you put it" he said grudgingly

"Hidden compartment in the back of the closet"

"OK" he said

So then I walked to the bathroom and got dressed, when I was done I put my hair in a bun at the bottom of my neck. When I got out of the bathroom I saw that Justin already changed, and I went over to the closet to get out my black ski cap that covered my face, and had holes for my eyes, and mouth.

"Ready?" I asked looking at Justin

"Sure, next time get a size smaller"

"Why, to show off your muscles?"

"Well ya, this does nothing for me"

"Whatever you say babe"

"Yep"

"You do look good in uniform though"

"Well, thanks for noticing love"

"No prob" I said smiling as I walked out the door, taking the stairs down to the street.

"So where are the boundaries?" I ask

"We start at the café and end at the 15 mile mark, only going through the city."

"Sounds good"

"Ok on your mark"

"Got ya" I said walking away toward the café. We already went through most of the city on our run this morning so I know the area. It should be fun, and 15 miles would put us at the front of a convenience store which will be good for us to lose any tails, if they were able to keep up. Which to be honest is really doubtful. When I got to the café I looked through the glass back at Justin, I smiled and went in, only to walk right back out and put my black cap on. I started running through the crowd, and Justin was playing his part really well, he has a lot of practice. He was yelling robber at the top of his lungs, chasing me threw the crowds of people on the streets. You see the object of the game is to make as much commotion as possible, and with spy's well it gets good. The cop is supposed to try to get the robber cuffed before we get to the end point, most of the time I win, but Justin has one once or twice. Today I don't think he will though, hehe I feel like winning. I was running really fast past everyone, running over people, jumping over baby strollers, and yelling at Justin to go away, and that he'll never get me. We were finally getting to the middle of the city, where there were fruit stands, and all kinds of things to get into, we had 8 miles left, and we've been running for three min already. I was coming up on the fruit carts when I got an awesome idea, I ran up to one and without hesitation I kicked it in its leg and it toppled over and oranges went everywhere. I jumped over it as it over turned and I looked back to see Justin land on his butt because he slipped on an orange. I was laughing so hard I forgot to look at where I was going and I ran into a wall, ya it was a hard wall. I fell on my butt too but unfortunately Justin had already caught up to me so I didn't have any time to recover because he was already there. He grabbed my wrist and cuffed it, so I thought fast and kissed him. He was so shocked that he dropped his handcuffs to put hands around my waist. Everyone was staring; it turned out to be a make out session as I waited for the perfect time to finish my plan. One second I was kissing him, the next I was full out running away laughing, he was so shocked that he just stood there and yelled cheater at me, which only caused me to laugh harder, but lesson learned I watched were I was going. Justin was gaining on my but we were coming up on the park; the only way to get to the end was to go right threw it, giving me the advantage. The park had trees everywhere, and I was real good with trees. There like my perfect environment, ever since I was 1 ½ years old I loved the trees. I never got lost, but no one could ever find me, it was always where I went to hide from anything and everything. We were getting closer and I could tell that Justin was right on my tail. I jumped over the curb, and made a mad dash to the forest. Justin knew that he could not catch me in the forest so he stopped trying, and just ran threw the forest, he thought that he would just see me coming out at the end of the tree line. Not if I had anything to do with it, I slowed down and looked at the trees around me, none of them were close enough for the end so I kept running until I could see Justin with a smirk on his face waiting for me to come out. I took another look at the trees and saw that there was one that would work for what I wanted. I went up to it and grabbed a branch lifting me off of my feet. I climbed up the tree until I got to the height that I wanted. Justin was right below me, so I jumped off the tree and landed on his back. I had caught him off guard, and he fell on his butt…again. I jumped off as he was grumbling that girls always have to be so stupid. I was in hysterics, and was trying to run to the grocery store, but I was laughing so hard I fell over. He was so funny; I just couldn't stop until I saw him with his evil glare running up to me. Wow he was really close; I must have been here longer than I thought. I got up and ran to the store; it was only a couple feet away. I got there and turned back to look at Justin, he had twigs in his hair, and grass stains all over his pants, and we were both painting and sweaty.

"I win, game over, let's go back to the hotel"

"You won because you cheated, and fine by me"

"There are no rules, so I can't cheat"

"Oh you did to cheat"

"No you're just a sore loser"

"Whatever let's just leave, were making a scene" he said, and it was true. Half of the people on the street had stopped to look at us. They didn't know what to think about it. As I looked down I noticed that I still had half of a handcuff locked on my wrist.

"Trent if you would be so kind?" I asked shoving my wrist in his face. He smiled and got the key out of his pocket, he unlocked the cuffs and I gave them back to him. People were still watching, they must have thought we looked crazy, I mean most of them ran after us most of the way.

"I'm going to go clean up, you should too babe, you look awful" I said

"Well thanks for stroking my ego there"

"Oh don't thank me, you know your moms the only one who ever strokes your ego"

"Well, tell it to the world why don't you"

"Oh come on you know you love it" I said smiling. Then he gave me a hug,

"Man you need some deodorant real bad, it's terrible, I'm never going to be able to smell again" I said walking up the steps to the restroom's while holding my nose. When I got in I went to the mirror and took off my cap, so that I could see my face again. It was kinda stuffy in there, I got my fabric pen out of my pocket and started to draw flower's and butterflies on my shirt, so it wouldn't be recognizable. Then I took the paint out of my other pant pocket and put random splatters of paint all over my jeans. When I was done I looked in the mirror and satisfied I went back outside to find Justin.

I found him right away, he had taken his officer shirt off so that he was wearing a white t-shirt, and he had messed with his hair so that it looked shaggier than before. Also to get rid of the grass stains he had used a classified item (sorry I can't tell you level 8 clearance is needed) when I got up to him I gave him another hug, and we went to the road to hail a cab, which took us back to our hotel room.

**Sooo that was a really long chapter, like over 3,500 words. I have more to add to it but I figured that it would be better to just put it in the next chapter rather than have you wait. I feel bad that I didn't post this weekend like I told you I would, but this makes up for it yes? Well thanks to all who reviewed I hope I answered all of your questions if I didn't sorry just tell me again my bad, shout outs will be on the next chapter which should be posted sometime this week. **

**Love ya'll :O) Let me know what you think R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry for the absence it's been like a whole week since I last updated! Where does time go? Anyway to the story, and sorry but I'm going to have to put the shout outs on the next chapter, but I promise I'll do it then! :O)**

**Chapter 18**

**CammiePOV: **

When we got back to the hotel from our little outing, Justin went right to the shower. He really was dirty, he had to walk back like an umpalumpa **-I really can't spell that, it's the cute little guys in Willy Wonka's (did I even spell that right?) Chocolate Factory- **cuz he had dirt in his pants, I practically had to bite myself to keep from laughing, it was hysterical. While he was in the shower I decided to curl up on the couch and read a book while I'm watching TV and listening to music, ya I can do it all at the same time I'm a multi-tasker what can I say.

**JustinPOV:**

Cammie has humiliated me for the last time, she's going down. She beat me at cops and robbers and she almost started laughing at me on the way home. I did look terrible but still, I'm her boyfriend she shouldn't treat me like that…well not really it's just my excuse to get back at her for well….whatever. So after I was done in the shower I got dressed and put my plan for revenge into action…well I think….its kinda to late for me to form very coherent thoughts unless I- _bunnies_- have to.

**CammiePOV:**

I heard commotion coming from the bathroom, so I looked up from my book…and got a spray of water in my face. WHAT! I jumped off of the couch and sprang to my feet getting into my fighting stance. But before I got the time to find what was spraying me I got another spray in my face, and I heard Justin laughing

"Justin"

"Yes love?"

"Put that water gun away" I said rubbing my eyes and glaring at him

"I don't think that I will, you're cute when you're angry"

"Then I'm going to look like a bunny if you don't stop spraying me"

"Hey, you know I was just thinking about bunnies"

"Um ok, good to know, put the gun down" I said as he looked down at the gun like he didn't remember that it was even there. Then he laughed evilly and sprayed me again. Then I threw a pillow at him and we started fighting and laughing until I finally got close enough to take the gun and run to the window with it. I sprayed him until it was out of water and then I opened up the window and chucked it out. I watched it fall on some random guys head and he fell to the floor. I couldn't stand up I was laughing so hard and I thought I was going to pee my pants, I was going to, I mean no one would know, my pants were already wet from the water gun. I thought better of it though and I just kept laughing, Justin was doing the same thing. When we finally got done laughing we were still sitting on the floor, and one of us would burst out laughing randomly and then the other would follow, it went like that for the next half hour. Then when we were finally all done laughing, we were holding our sides and limping to our sleeping places. Laughing for 2 hours really really hurts, I mean I know it's good for you and all but, that was a little too much. It was my turn to sleep on the couch so I put a book mark in my book and turned off the TV. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for us on our mission; we were meeting the big boss.

**CammieDreaming:**

_I was sleeping on my little bed, in my little room that was decorated in flowers and butterflies. Then my alarm clock went off, and I was up getting ready for school. Mom used to wake me up, but since dad died all she does is sit in her room and sulk, unless she has some guy over for the night. Apparently last night was one of the bad ones when she would have a guy over. At least it's been the same guy for the last six times. I got up, and even though I was only ten I made my breakfast and drove myself to school, ya I was ten, but my dad taught me to when I was five, but I really couldn't reach the peddles until last year. So I drove myself to school and talked to all my friends went to all my classes and drove myself home again. When I got there my mom was waiting for me at the front door. _

"_You know Cammie you shouldn't be driving yourself to school, you could get pulled over and I could get fined."_

"_Ya I don't think that I'll ever get pulled over and you would make me pay the fine anyway"_

"_Cammie just because your father died doesn't mean that you can back talk to me"_

"_Dad didn't die he just went MIA and when he comes back he's going to leave you for cheating on him this past year, and I'm going to live with him and never see you again"_

"_Don't think that your fathers going to come back, we both know that he's gone and you're going to live with me for the rest of your pathetic little life" she said. I knew that she was drunk, she would never have told me that sober, she always blamed me for dad going MIA, like I made him go on the mission, moms just upset that she didn't go too, she's always wanted to go to Rome, and he chose to go without her, someone needed to take care of me you know. Ya I would have been better off if my mom went too, at least I would be able to live with Justin, and his family. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my mom but she's just too far gone anymore, she's never going to be the same ever again. Unless my dad came back, but in all reality I know that he probably never will, but I really want to believe he will. _

_She just walked out of the kitchen into the living room. I was in tears; she'll never love me again. I remember when we would go to the beach once a week and would swim in the ocean with the dolphins, and race golf carts. Then at night time we would count the stars, and watch funny movies. Daddy was always the one to keep us together, and happy. _

_I couldn't take it anymore so I got the keys to the car and I drove to Justin's house, he was always there for me. _

Then I finally woke up I was crying and shuddering, it wasn't the first time I've dreamt of the day I finally realized that my mom would never love me like she did when dad was alive again. I knew that I couldn't go to sleep again by myself, so I got my covers and I went over to the bed with Justin. I got in and curled up beside him

"Bad dream?" he asked. I nodded into his chest and he wrapped his arm around me and I went right to sleep.

**Sooo ya I know that it's kinda short sorry, and it took so long I wrote it wrong like twice. Ya so, I hope you like it! R&R please! Thanks luv ya'll! :O) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey…so I really do want more reviews! But alas I only get a couple : ( soo more please. I want like 100 by the time this is over, there are only going to be like 5 more chapters, so it's coming quick! But don't worry I'm going to have a sequel so ya. Anyway here's the shout outs. Thanks R&R !**

**Sherce- Thanks soo much for all the reviews, it means a lot, and a lot :O)**

**Luvslove- Thanks for reviewing, it's awesome :O)**

**TheChameleon.x – Thanks ya for reviewing! - Ya it sounded a lot better in my head lol :O)**

**Chameleon- oh my gosh thanks for all the love I love it – see what I did there? I think I did something there idk oh well THANKS!**

**GGirl- Ya it was kinda a lot, and I'm a really slow long distance runner lol so I just winged it a bit lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anon- ya they do I was kinda on the fence about that but oh well, and ya it was amazing, I wish I knew someone with an awesome mustache like that; it would be awesome **_**lol thanks for reviewing**_**!**

**I-Am-Nerd97- thanks for reviewing, ya I thought it would be good to take a break from all that, not that I don't love those stories I luuuvvv them but ya, Thanks!**

**Minipcsmith123- Thanks! I really****3 loved it! **

**Sorry it took so long to put this up, and I might have already done some of them if I did oopsie** **daisy my bad! :O) **

**Chapter 19:**

**CammiePOV:**

When I got up I rolled over, I was expecting the couch to be behind me. In my dreamlike state I completely forgot that I went over to the bed last night. I hit something hard and warm, well I got kinda freaked out and well not that I'm embarrassed or anything, but I jumped out of the bed, into the doorway of the kitchen. Let's just say that the kitchen doorway is in the front of the room and I was in the back. It's a good thing that Justin was still sleeping, or I would have gotten that shoved in my face. What he doesn't know will never hurt him…unless you're a spy, like we are. Ya so that really doesn't work well, whatever, I'm too tired to think anything through. Just to prove my point when I was walking to the closet to get my clothes I fell, ya I didn't trip or anything, I just fell. I know what a terrible spy I am; it will get better with coffee, lots of coffee. So when I put on a t-shirt and a pair of old shorts I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, it was going to take five min until it was done so I decided to get on Skype and talk to Benji.

"Sup Cam?"

"Nothin' so how we doing so far?"

"You're doing great, are you nervous to meet the boss?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok why do I even ask, of course you aren't you're the infamous Cameron Morgan, you never get nervous, unless you're in the spotlight for some reason."

"Not true, and hold on a sec my coffee just got done"

"I knew that there was something wrong with your tude, why didn't I think of coffee, I must need some"

"Ya the world needs more coffee, especially me. I mainline caffeine, it would be bad without it"

"Yes it would be, no one needs a sour Cammie. Especially the people who have to work with her, but you know you should try to decrease your amount sometime you're not going to be able to have coffee every morning, and you wouldn't want to be so grumpy while you're in spy mode fighting for your life."

"Good point, why didn't I think of that"

"Cuz the coffee told you not to"

"Ya, if coffee could talk"

"I think Jonas is working on something to make that happen, actually"

"No way, why didn't he tell me"

"Cuz last time you talked you were on a caffeine high, and he didn't want to get your hopes up"

"Well he should have called me or something, how's the dating situation going?"

"Well, mines amazing. Once you get to know Macey she's really not that mean, and she's an amazing kisser,"

"TMI, ok I really didn't need to know that" I said cutting him off

"Ok then, well Grant said that he's going to wait till you get home for him to ask her, he says that it's because he wants to do it in person, but I think he's just putting it off. I mean he's a player and you everyone knows it so I just think that he wants to delay his relationship, and keep his man hood for now"

"Ok, you know I really didn't need you to tell me that, I kinda figured it out myself'

"Ya sorry, I just went off on my own personal tirade for a little there"

"S' ok, soo what about Jonas?"

"Well you know he's kinda nervous with those things"

"Ya, I know. He'll get up the nerve to ask soon, he might just be waiting till I get back like Grant"

"Ya probably, but nerd love is so cute!"

"Ya hate to think that I'm missing it" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Well if you want to get smart with me, I'll just hang up with you. I need to be getting ready for my date tonight anyway"

"You know, before I had to share a room with you I didn't think that guys took the time to do that"

"Most don't, like Justin, and Zach, and Craig. You seem to like the ones that don't"

"Ya well whatever, and I never dated Craig"

"Ya only cuz he didn't ask you. It was obvious that you both liked each other, and then he got a broken arm and got all moody"

"Ya, then the next month he graduated so it wouldn't have worked out anyway"

"Ya I heard that he was going to be subbing for his dad in P&E at Gallagher next year"

"Well he's going to have a field day with that; the girls will be all over him"

"They'll be all over any guy"

"Ya but this guy just happens to have a twelve pack"

"Ya all the guys that you've dated do, and I think he's single too"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's good gossip"

"Ok, nice chatting but I have to go, I hear Justin getting up"

"Ok, don't forget to wear the outfit that I have set out for you, or there will be consequences"

"If I must"

"You must"

"Fine, talk to ya later"

"Yepp, later" he said as I cut off our connection.

Then I saw nothing but black, and I smelled Justin's hand over my eyes. Not that he smelled bad, he actually smelled really really good, but I'm getting off topic. At least this time I didn't flip him over the computer like the last time he tried to sneak up on me.

"Oh good your awake, now remove your hands from my face before I flip you over the computer again Justin"

"Well, I was kinda planning on you trying to flip me over the computer"

"then why did you do it"

"Cuz I'm holding onto the couch, and there's no way you could flip me and that, so I win"

"Ok, whatever. We need to get ready to meet the boss"

"Ya, ok I'll let you go first"

"Why, so you can play x-box?"

"Maybe, maybe not" he said as I turned my chair around so I wasn't facing the computer, and I could get out of my seat. He gave me a quick kiss before I got up and walked over to the closet to find the outfit that Benji wanted me to ware. When I found it, I was smiling and jumping up and down. I thought that it was going to be another dress, but it turned out to be a sleeveless white shirt with ruffles, and a blue sweater with a white stripe on the bottom that looked so cute together, with a pair of dark blue jean short shorts, and dark blue gladiator sandals with buckles on the sides. It was a really cute outfit, and I even liked it! Which is really saying something, trust me, when you're a tom boy to begin with, then go to an all boys school, you don't really care that much for fashion. Not that I don't have a good eye for fashion, I'm good at that kinda stuff, I just choose not to dress up a lot. So I went into the bathroom and changed and applied light makeup, I knew that Benji would kill me if I didn't so I did, but just a little. Then I got out the hair spray that Liz and Macey made to keep hair straight, without straightening it, it's only temporary and lasts about five days. All you have to do is straighten your hair and spray this stuff in it, it looks really good too, this is the third time I'm using it. I've had to enlist the Gallagher Girls for extra credit things like that from time to time, just because I don't feel like doing all the work myself, can you blame me? Anyway after I had straightened my hair and did everything to it I went out to see Justin playing zombies on the x-box. I motioned for him to give me the controller and to go change, he did what he was told and I started playing. Within seconds I found a mystery box and got a ray gun, ya I know the cheat codes. I was on the 29 level when Justin came out ten min later.

"Beat your high score" I said

"How did you get the ray gun?" he asked

"How do you think I got it?"

"Cheater"

"You would have done it"

"So doesn't mean I did"

"Ya cuz you didn't know it"

"Whatever Cammie, we need to leave anyway"

"Ok I'll pause the game" I said just as he turned it off

"Sore loser"

"What, oh oopsie's I forgot you were on a game"

"Ya sure you did" I said as I walked out of the room and went to the elevator that had a fat bald man dressed up like a clown, and a skinny little boy who had to be his son, they had the same eyes, and well they had the same everything really…except BMI, and the silly face paint. I had to bite my cheek to stop from bursting out laughing. Justin was behind me and he looked like he was about to cry he was biting himself so hard. They just looked like clones, the young one looked to be about 10 years old and the fat one looked to be around 40. Wow they were just…the same….it was funny, had to be there. Anyway we got into the elevator and pushed the button to go to the lobby, trying not to look in their general direction. Finally minutes later we finally got there and we practically jumped out of the elevator. When we finally got out of the hotel we started busting out laughing, people were looking at us like we were crazy. Well it must have looked weird, two young adults, hugging and laughing so hard that they were crying in the middle of the street, I think I might have fallen once or twice too. I could tell you the exact number of times, but it's kinda embarrassing, so I won't. When we finally got over our laughing spree, we started walking towards the café holding hands, and skipping down the side walk.

**You like? Love? Hate? Does it remind you of anything? Tell me I wanna know! Ok so I have a compromise, I will update tomorrow if I get ten reviews, just ten, please! Anyway, see what you've done, now I'm winning like a baby, well oh well lol, so if I don't get ten, I'll surprise you, but it won't be long, I'm not that mean. And one more thing, anyone have any suggestions on what they do on the mission? I have something in mind but I'd like suggestions, you can put them in a review, it would make it easier to get ten of them! Please! :O)**


	20. Chapter 20

**HeyHey sooo I didn't really get 10 reviews but oh well I got a bunch of story alerts and all that good stuff soo I decided to update anyway. I know I'm just nice like that lol :O) Hehehe anyway ya soo I don't really have time to write the shout outs today, my mom's making me clean the house, it sucks. Anyway ya no shout outs srry they'll be on the next chapter, and I think I might update twice someday this weekend, it'll be a surprise though (not really cuz I don't even know yet lol) and I'm also happy cuz almost 1,000 people have read this already this month! Yep I'm done here, and now it's time for my every five chapter disclaimer! (I haven't been doing a good job with it, I know)**

**Disclaimer: The genius Ally Carter owns all but the plot (I think lol) **

**Chapter 20: (Yayyayyay, srry I got kinda happy there)**

**JustinPOV:**

When we entered the café we saw Jace and John almost immediately. They were sitting with a good looking guy who looked to be about 23ish, oh who am I kidding its 23 not 23ish, I'm a spy trust me. He must be the boss, he looked like the boss, he was wearing a suit that looked like it cost around 2,000 dollars, oh again with the estimating really, its 2,007 dollars and 34 cents, ya I'm just that good. When they saw us come in they waved us over, with the universal sign for get your butt over here before I come and drag it over here. Ya its kinda rude but whatever it wasn't anything that bad. When we got there we took the remaining two seats at their table, and they introduced us to the big man. They said his name was Jake; Cammie always liked the name Jake. I don't really, not that I'm jealous or anything, but he was looking at her funny so I grabbed her hand and started to twist the wedding ring on her finger. She must have known what I was thinking because she turned to me and gave me her smile that said I know what you're thinking so don't think it. Well whatever Cammie you're my wife for this, suck it up. I thought about saying it out loud but that would blow our cover so I didn't.

"Nice to meet you both, I hear you can do something for me" Jake said

"For the right price" I said, sticking with the normal assassin mood but lightening it up a little by sitting back in my chair and smiling at Cammie

"Of course, you will be paid in full for all of your services"

"Fine by us"

"Ok then it's settled, you will be dealing with a co-worker of mine named Allen Goode, who is currently in Rome on vacation with his younger brother Zach Goode, and another member of their family ."

**OK I was going to write more but…then that came into my head sorry about the really short chapter. It was going to be short anyway, but I'm liking my idea. Soo any ideas about the other family member? The majority will get it, tell me in a review. Lol, soo about the coffee deal last chapter I'm thinking that I'll bring it into the next chapter ya, and good job guessing about Zach, I had planned for him to come in sometime and I thought that this would be the perfect time to do so. I also decided that I will update twice on sat if I get ten reviews by then, if I don't I'll just do the other one Sunday. Also I do count alerts and fav's as reviews, and reviewing more than once is fine by me if you can? anyway R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R Hehehe lol thanks! Sorry this is sooo long lol**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey so sorry for the really short last chapter! I personally don't like short chapters much so I know what you're thinking. Also I only got 5 reviews, so no double updates sorry, I was going to put this up on earlier, but I went to the mall and it took longer than I thought it would, srry. Sorry to all who want this story to be Zammie, to let you in on a little secret it's not going to end in Zammie, and I don't even know yet if she's going to be with Justin in the end, ya there's a lot of stuff in my head. Like I have most of the sequel in my head and I merge it with this story so I get confused a lot, well that might just be me lol. **

**Natalie- sorry 'bout the Zammie, he will be in the story a lot though, and the answer to who it is, is in the chapter.**

**Stephaniek- thanks! And to tell how many people read the story I log in then there's this tab thing at the very bottom, and it's called Traffic Status and when you click on that its story status then it tells you the number. I found it out on accident, happens a lot to me. Lol**

**Luvslove- oh my gosh I love the bunny! Lol it was AMAZING!**

**Alice- thanks! I was kinda wondering why the name wasn't showing up, lol. That's soo sweet thanks for the love and everything else it was a total pick-me-up. I loved it! **

**TheChameleon.x – thanks for reviewing, I liked the smiley face, it took me a little time to get it, but you know blond no offense, I blame a lot on that lol anyway it's supposed to be dimples right? Its soo cute** **I've never seen one like that before, ya I'm rambling lol sorry thanks for reviewing! **

**Chapter 20:**

**CammiePOV:**

Jake was taking about everything under the sun except our mission. I still couldn't believe that we were supposed to be taking out Zach's brother! I've seen him before and trust me they don't come much hotter. Well except for Justin, and Zach is a close second. He has dark hair and dark eyes that look kinda like there black, with an awesome smile and a 12 pack; it's a good one too. He went to Blackthorne three years ago, when I was only a freshman. We met threw Zach, and the fact that he was one of the only people in the whole school who could beat me at least once. The only other people were two of the teachers and Justin, if he got lucky. By the next year I could already beat all of the teachers, and I had beaten him multiple times. He was a good fighter, but he was really predictable in his hits and his style really never changed, but that was ok because I fought him like 100 times a week and no one knew him more than I did. Not even Zach, we were really close until he graduated, but it was like a brother sister thing. I had a hunch that he was staying with his second favorite sibling, there little sister. She's only five years old now and is the cutes thing ever; he still sends me her pictures every year. She's like a little angel with blond ringlets and baby blue eyes. No one in their family really looks the same, I mean Zach's hair is brown, Allen's is black, and Noel's hair is blond. It's kinda weird if ya ask me, but there family is really good looking.

I was seriously trying not to tune Jake out, but he was just soo annoying, it was like talking to a blond girl in high school who wanted you to know about every conversation she ever had- in her life- but this was a guy, which made it even worse in my opinion. I was trying to look interested, but was failing miserably, I mean spy senses were on full alert and it wasn't really helping, until I heard the word paintball.

"So ya I think it would be cool to go out and do a round of paintball, I'm pretty good myself, but I would like to get a taste of your skills" Jake said

"Paintball? Sure we'd love to, really, just say when" I replied

"Ok how about 12:00 today at Stain?"

"That would be perfect" I said, it would give us time to talk to Allen, and Zach before we had to go. I love paintball; it's like the world's best sport, well not really. I like baseball, basketball, football, and softball, but paintball is awesome.

"Ok, that's good, we'd all better leave then so we have time to get ready" he said.

"Ok sounds good" we said. It only took two min for us all to get out of the café I think that we were all getting tired of him going on and on. We left the café and went over to the hotel.

"We should go talk to Allen and Zach right away, there staying at the Hotel across the street from the paintball place so it will take no time to get over there once were done." Justin said

"Ya sound good, I'll go get changed, wear black" I replied

"I know what to wear, and since when did you become my mother?"

"Since you decided to jump off a building when you were five cuz you saw your dad do it"

"So, I lived"

"Barely, you got a concussion and broke almost all of you ribs"

"I healed in less than a week"

"Only cuz your dad gave you high tech healing cream"

"Well"

"Well what?"

"Well, I don't have a smart comeback for that" he said. I started cracking up; he's just so clueless sometimes. But I like him for it, so, oh well. I walked over to the closet and picked out my long sleeve black shirt, and my black skinny jeans. Then I went over to the bathroom and changed, putting my hair back in a pony tail with a black hair band. Then I walked out to see that Justin had changed into a black fitted t-shirt, and a black pair of pants.

"Ok I'm done, let's go" I said walking out of the hotel room. He followed me out to the front parking lot where our car was. He got in and drove to the hotel; I didn't bother to be upset that he was driving. Not that I'd ever tell him this, but he really does drive faster than I do, I like to stay 100 miles above the speed limit, unless I need to go faster than that. He goes 200 above on a bad day and 300 above on a good day, soo ya he goes a lot faster. Today must have been an in between day because he was 250 above, and we got there in about five minutes. When we got there we pulled into the parking lot and went into the hotel lobby.

"Get the room number and I'll go talk to them, then I'll call you up when I break the ice" I said

"Ok, but I don't see why I can't go up too" he replied

"They don't like you"

"Well…ok I'll go get the number"

"Ok, meet me here when you're done"

"Got it, give me five" he said. So I waited until he was back.

"Seventh floor, room 720 call me once you're ready" he said

"Ok" I said I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then went to the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor. Then I put in the code that would allow me to get to the seventh floor with no stops. When I got there I found that the room was on the left side in the very back beside the emergency exit, the best place for a spy to get. I walked up to the door and picked the lock; I went into the room cautiously and noticed that no one was there. So I closed the door and made sure that it looked like I never broke in, then I went over to a couch and sat down calling Justin on my phone.

"Hey Justin, there not here, but I saw a paper saying they were ordering a pizza and it looks like they went to pick it up ten minutes ago, so they should be back soon"

"Ok Cams , I'll just go out to the car and wait for your call. It's no use if the see me standing here in the lobby"

"Ok sounds good, see ya soon"

"Ok, don't forget to call"

"When do I ever forget something like that?"

"Never, because I always remind you"

"Sure, you just keep thinking that, I'm hanging up on you now" I said. Then I just settled down on the chair until I heard voices outside the door that sounded like Allen, Zach, and Noel. So I went and hid in the closet, knowing they won't find me. Not that there sloppy like that, I'm just that good and I wanted to prank them, sort of.

"No, Zachy you can't eat the last slice of pizza, its mine" Noel said

"But you already had two slices, and I'm the older one here" he replied

"Ya, and I'm older than all of you, so what I say goes, and I like Noel better so it hers" Allen said

"Well be that way" Zach said, they were joking around. Then I heard Allen go to the kitchen and Zach and Noel go into the bathroom, because as Zach said "they were too dirty to eat another slice of pizza" so they went to wash their hands. I took advantage of the situation and snuck out of the closet and walked over to the kitchen, walking up behind Allen who was washing dishes.

"Well long time no see" I said. He turned around quick and got his gun out of his pocket, then noticing me he started laughing

"Ya Cam's it's been too long, what brings you here" he said giving me a hug.

"Well to be honest I'm on a mission to kill you" I replied, not exactly joking. He pulled away and his face got guarded

"What?"

"Ya, I'm supposed to be working as an assassin and my job is to take you out"

"Oh, good. Who hired you "

"A guy named Jake, know him?"

"Ya, I think he's my soon to be stepbrother." He said

**Soo sorry that its late, well it's late for me, and I might not be able to get to update tomorrow, so sorry bout that too. Yep I'm thinking this is it, please review, hope you like. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey so ya I got some reviews it was cool, lol. Sooo ya I'm going to keep this short. I threw you a curveball with the last thingy up here ya it will be explained in the last chapter and the next story ya soo, read on lol I'm done thanks! And don't forget to review! **

**Shout outs to:**

**Stephaniek: THANKS! :O)**

**Sherce: Well…it's kinda explained in the chapter, so ya it's in here, thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Anon: ya the bottom AN explains it a little more…sort of…I guess, lol thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Girlsrule: wow that was cool, it would take me forever to do that, not kidding, I always mess it up, then have to go back and fix it, sooo it takes me like forever, thanks for reviewing! **

**Chapter 22:**

**AllenPOV:**

"What do you mean that he's going to be your stepbrother?" Cammie asked me. She's really grown up, and filled in. She's hot, ya I said it, but I would never date her. Zach would kill me, and I would really rather not have another brother trying to kill me, cuz one of these days my luck is going to run out and I'll be dead. But it hasn't happened so far and far be it for me to speed up the process.

"Ya, you know how my dad died three years ago? Well mom met some guy and they fell in love, or whatever, and they're going to be getting married in two weeks, you should have gotten the invite in the mail yesterday, of course you weren't at home yesterday, were you?" I said

"They're getting married? No I haven't been home in a couple days, but I'll come to the wedding. Did you know Abby and Joe are getting married? Why would he want to kill you if he's going to be family?"

"Ya they are, good to know your coming, Zach will be happy, and no I didn't know they were getting married send them my congratulations will you? And he wants to kill me because I will get his inheritance; he's been trying for a while now, but no one's got close, they've been terrible shots and sloppy workmen so far. I guess that's changed since he hired you, so don't kill me ok" I said

"Why would she kill you?" Zach asked, walking into the kitchen with Noel, not fazed by Cammie's appearance in our kitchen.

"Well it's kinda her job" I said as Cammie walked over and gave Zach than Noel hugs. Zach looked like he was going to throw up; he's been kinda quezy recently and Cammie aint helping.

"CAMMIE!" Noel screamed scaring the crap outa me; I've been on edge too. She ran up to Cam and jumped into her arms giving her a hug and not letting Cammie let her back down. So Cam just held her and they talked for awhile with me and Zach doing the dishes in the background until the hotel door opened and Justin walked in.

"Well, I think I reminded you to call me Cammie so I'm not taking the blame, and we only have an hour left until we have to go play with the boss, so let's get this over with" Justin said. I could tell that he would rather be anywhere but here. I don't blame him, I mean Cammie, his girlfriend is in this hotel room with all of us attractive guys that she's known forever. Ya I wouldn't want to be here either if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Ya, I didn't want to talk to you, sorry"

"Well that's an awesome thing to say to your boyfriend"

"Ya I thought it was too, that's why I said it"

"Ya I kinda figured, whatever"

"You know I like you" Cammie said, going over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Ok, sure, keep pretending" he said. Cammie just laughed

"Ok let's get down to business I think that you two are here to kill me, yes?" I said. I could tell that Zach didn't feel too comfortable with the PDA, to be honest I wasn't either.

"Yepp" Cammie said popping the "p"

"So…what is it?"

"Oh ya well, the only info we have on him is that his names Jake, and he hired us to take you out within the next month. But it won't take that long, and were going to show off our skills in paintball with him in a couple minutes."

"Ok, but we were planning on playing paintball tonight in less than an hour"

"Ya he probably set it up so we could see our targets, and he wanted to know our skill obviously"

"Ok, so were going together"

"Ya together but separate, you can't know us, and try to get out before we have to take you out"

"Ha, ya well have to let someone shoot us, what a waste of a good paintball game"

"Ya such a waste cuz you would totally be able to get us out anyway" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm

"You know full well that I could get you out with one hand tied behind my back" Cammie said

"Ya probably…well whatever"

"What were you going to do with Noel?"

"Let her watch from the vent in the airshaft" I said

"You would"

"Well ya, why not?"

"Cuz she could get caught, or hurt"

"She won't though"

"You don't know that"

"Ya I do, she can take care of herself, cant ya Noel"

"Yepp" Noel replied

"Ok so we really should get going" Justin said itching to get out of here, you noticed that me and Cam did most of the talking, ya it was kinda tense in there

"Ok let's get out to the cars" Zach said leaving us to walk out of the front door.

**Hey so hope you liked it. I'm going to be nice and give you a hint on who Cammie might be with in the end, of course I won't tell you if you're right soo it's kinda pointless but I did put his name in the story already, if you want to find, and guess it. That would be cool, it's been only a couple chapters so you don't have to go back and reread the whole thing, but again don't do it if you don't want to. Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Soo I only got like four reviews I want more! I know I sound like a crazy wacko, but whatever lol. I have some demands… this story WILL BE OVER IN THREE MORE CHAPTERS! Don't worry though there will be a sequel, and I think it will be good. Anyway, back to the demands….I want 100 reviews for this story before I put up the sequel. So ya you have four chapters to review on and I need like almost 20 more reviews! Please! I'll be so happy! If you get them all before I put up the last chapter I will have the first chapter of the sequel up the same day! I kind of feel bad for doing this, sorry. And this is long, and your already upset with me sooo sorry. **

**Shout outs:**

**Anon: thanks! Ya he should be, it'll come up more in this chapter. Thanks sooo much for reviewing! :O)**

**Stephaniek: Ya I based her off of my four year old cousin, she's soo cute. Thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Sherce: Ya I think there a really good couple, but ever since like the fifth chapter this has been in my head and I think it's going to put a nice twist on it, but I still haven't made up my mind if they are going to be together in the end. Thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Luvslove: lol, ya sorry but the ? guy won't really be in this story, I kinda jumped the gun with that, but not really, I don't know, well I do, but ugh I'm arguing with myself sorry lol but Cammie and Justin will be explained in the last chapters of the story. Thanks for reviewing! :O)**

**Review please! Review please! Review please! Review please! Review please! Review please!**

**Ok on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 23:**

**ZachPOV:**

I was still realing from seeing Cammie. She still looks great and everything, but she looks like she's happier with Justin. I knew it was going to happen, why did I even date her?

_Well__Zach, because you could and some is better than none right?_

Ya thanks conscious, you normally don't give pep talks, why now?

_Cuz I was feeling really bad for you, I mean she squashed you like a bug. _

She did not!

_Just keep saying that. _

Why did I open my mouth in the first place?

_You didn't have to; I'm in your head dummy!_

You know you just called yourself dumb, right?

_No I didn't I just called you dumb!_

But were the same person, so by calling me dumb, you are calling yourself dumb.

_I have no clue what you just said_

Yes you do, because you basically said it yourself

_Did not!_

Did to!

"Zachy, what is paintball?" Noel said snapping me out of my mental argument, man I'm loosing it.

"Well, the object of the game is to shoot other people with big balls of paint that hurt when you get hit. You are supposed to be the last person without being hit to win" I told her

"Why would you play it if it hurts? That's stupid" she said, always the honest one.

"Because it's fun I guess" I said. Now you might be wondering why we didn't yell at Noel for saying stupid at her young age… well we don't think that stupid is really a bad word so we don't yell at her for it. Don't tell mother… she doesn't know.

"Well it doesn't sound fun, but I guess if I get to watch you guys get all beat up for fun than it'll be fine with me" Noel said, man she picked up the evil gene too.

"So you want to watch us get beat up?" I said

"Of course Zachy, within reason"

"Why?"

"You know Zach hun I thought I was the child in this relationship, guess I was wrong"

"Noel that hurts, right here" I said putting my hand over my heart, and giving her my puppy dog eyes that melt her heart.

"Ohh Zachy stop it!" Noel said as I was tickling her stomach. She was laughing so hard she was crying. We were sitting in the back seat so we didn't disturb Allen while he was driving, and I really didn't feel like talking to him anyway. I kept tickling her until we got to the paintball place; Allen and I were decked out in black clothes. Noel was wearing her pj's, she said that she was tired and that she didn't want to stay awake the whole time. We went into the main building and signed in, we let Noel stay in the car that was parked in the parking lot out front, she would sleep the whole time.

**CammiePOV:**

We were sitting at a table in the main building at the paintball place waiting for Jake to show. Justin and I were sharing a mango smoothie, which was really good. Then we heard the door opening and turned around to see Zach and Allen walk into the building, they each gave me a discrete smile and I just shook my head a little and went back to looking at the video on YouTube that Justin and I were watching. It was hilarious and we both broke out laughing. Just then Jake walked into the building, and seeing us walked over and put his coat over the other seat.

"I need to go sign up, but I have someone I would like for you to meet" Jake said. He wasn't talking about Allen and Zach, was he? It would be really stupid if he was, I mean it's against like all the codes of assassins, he must really be stupid. It turned out that I was right; he took my hand- and receiving a death glare from Justin that made me want to laugh- he dropped it again and just motioned for us to follow him to the counter where we saw Allen and Zach were standing.

"Oh well funny seeing you two here, I have two people I would like you to meet, Zach and Allen this is Carter and Trent, Carter and Trent these are my soon to be step brothers"

"Pleasure to meet ya love" Allen said giving me a wink, Justin just rolled his eyes

"Ya too bad you're going to get hit wouldn't want to ruin your look" Zach said, smirking. That makes me mad, he knows that I have never and will never get hit in a paintball match.

"Ya, somehow I seriously doubt that that will happen, but you're welcome to try" I said. Then I turned around and went back to the table grabbing Justin's hand too and dragging him with me. Jake said bye to them and then came back and started talking to us.

"So I wanted to know how long it's going to take?" Jake said

"We can have it done inside of the week, but we need tomorrow off" I said. Justin gave me a funny look, oppsie's I forgot to tell him that little detail.

"Fine and why do you need off?"

"Well a friend of ours is getting married tomorrow"

"Ok then you can get off, it's fine by me"

"Thanks, well we better get going, it's starting soon"

"Ok ya we better get going" Jake said.

So we left the building and went back to the outside door that led to the paintball ring out in the back. When we got there we each grabbed a gun, I got a good one that had a precise shot and a good aim. Justin got a good one too, but Jake got the worst gun there was left, it was terrible. I was going to have a good time putting him behind bars. We got out there and the whistle blew we all spread out and took out ten each right off the bat, well me and Justin took out ten each, Jake took out two, and just barely. There were only a couple people left that we easily found, Jake getting shot in the process. It was just Allen, Zach, Justin, and I left, we found them at the edge of the tree line with their backs against the fence, one of them took Justin out at the same time that I shot them both in the chest, perfect shots. Well it looks like I still got skill, duh. I went over and found Justin and I pulled him off the ground.

"Let's leave before Jake thinks he should talk to us again" I whispered into his ear. He nodded his head and we dropped off our guns and went to the car, then drove back to the hotel. We needed to get packed for the wedding, our plane leaves at 5:00 tomorrow morning, and we would just get there in time for the wedding. We needed to get there earlier for the factor of surprise.

**Sooo you like? Well ya it took me two days to write! It normally only takes like an hour or two, sorry I really did want to update yesterday, my bad lol.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Ya please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wazup? Srry that's kinda weird ohh well lol ya soo, I only need 10 more reviews before I get to the end of this story, I know you can do it! I would explain that, but if you want to know it was on last chapters chapter thingy, ok. Ya well I kinda had a bad day, lockers, gotta luv um, that was sarcasm. Well I think I rambled enough on with the story, I do have a question though, has anyone heard the new song payphone by maroon 5? I luv it, I've been listening to it for like 15min now, ya….well that's just me. Thanks to all who reviewed :O) **

**Stephaniek- thanks! I don't remember if I did, but I think it's there. Anyway it's because when they get married his inheritance will go to Allen and not him. :O)**

**Sherce- thanks! Umm it's in there but barely, and it doesn't say much about him. But he is totally great for her, it just doesn't say so :O)**

**Luvslove- thanks! Ya I know he gets kinda weird oh well :O)**

**Luvslove-thanks! Did you review twice or are you different people cuz I'm like soo confused, and ya they weren't so responsible there. But she will use her powers soon. :O)**

**Hehehe sneaky sneaky- thanks! I'm liking the name, and thanks for the wedding tips! I kinda used them, but not really well, sorta the first one :O)**

**Lead me outta the dark3CTE- thanks! Ya, and me neither I'm so pumped! :O)**

**You'd be Way Cuter in a Coffinalesana- thanks! I hope that I spelled that right… so sorry if I didn't! Does it mean something? I have like no clue but I think it's cool. Thanks for reviewing! :O) **

**That was the shout outs, hey do you guys like my work—yeppadoodle! That was the word, u like?**

**Chapter 24:**

**JustinPOV:**

When we got back to the hotel we turned on the TV, and since Cammie had the remote we were watching NCIS which unlucky for me was on a marathon, I still don't know why Cam likes that show, I mean she can obviously see right through it, but no she insists on watching it all the time. For her birthday last year she got seasons three through seven on tape, she doesn't like Kate so she didn't get the ones with her in them.

While we were watching TV we were both packing an overnight bag that we would use as a carry on, on the plane so we wouldn't have to pay for all the baggage fees. Cammie told me to pack my nice clothes and a bathing suit, with overnight stuff. This had me wondering… why would I need a bathing suit and night clothes? Well the reasonable answer would be that we were going to go swimming because Cam loves to swim, she's like a fish. Also we must be staying the night there and catching a flight back the next day, Cammie might be a spy, but she really doesn't like getting on long plane flights and having to come back the same day, I'm not to thrilled with it either but I can put up with it. When it has to happen to Cammie she makes us knock her out with a nap-o-patch. You wouldn't think that she would do that but she really does a lot, she gets sleep apnea like twice a month so ya she puts one on herself then. Sometimes when she has really bad dreams she does it too. The month after her dad went MIA and she stayed at my house with me and my family she put one every night because she tried to sleep the first night and woke up with insane nightmares, so we ended up taking all of her's and evacuating the house of them altogether. She then went to different methods, which were homemade and worked well without any side effects. A couple weeks later she decided that she didn't want to have a crutch so she stopped, she didn't sleep the rest of the week and looked crappy but she stopped.

When we were done packing I went into the bathroom to take a shower and Cammie changed and went to sleep. It was her turn to take the bed so I had to sleep on the couch.

The next morning I woke up before Cammie which is kinda surprising, but then I remembered that it was a weekend. For some reason Cammie sleeps in on weekends and gets up really early on the weekdays. It was 4:00 and we needed to leave by 4:30 if we wanted to make it to the airplane on time, so I decided to wake Cammie up. I started by yelling her name, then shaking her shoulders, than shaking her head, than I slapped her in the face, which got me a punch in the bad area. I fell back and was rolling on the ground, Cammie punches really hard. Then when the pain finally passed I went back up to the bed and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. Not for long I thought as I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bucket of the coldest water that the foist would give me. Than just for good measure I filled up another bucket with even colder water from the showerhead. Then I walked back into the bedroom and set down the coldest bucket and dumped one bucket on her head. She shot up then I grabbed the second bucket and threw it on her too. She was MAD. She started screaming and I was running out of the room, but she was right on my heals. I went behind the couch and faked going both ways, she just jumped over the couch and pushed my pressure point then all I saw was black.

**CammiePOV:**

Justin gave me a wakeup call. Now I'm soaking wet and have a slap mark on my cheek, granted the slap mark is going away, so it's not that bad. But anyway after I pushed Justin's pressure point and he fell to the floor in a heap I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4:02 so I had enough time to carry out my plane. I hoisted Justin up and set him on the bed, and then I cuffed him to the backboard. After that I slapped him with a nap-o-patch, and then I walked into the bathroom and took a 2 min shower. When I got dressed in my traveling clothes, I grabbed my makeup kit and went back into the bedroom this was going to be good!

The first thing I did was bring the covers up to his chin so I wouldn't have to change his shirt. Then I started to apply the makeup. I put a blond wig on him, and then I put fake eye lashes on him that were long and blond. Then I put mascara on them, and put some lip-gloss on his lips, and then I did his eye shadow in dark colors. When I was done I put some foundation on him, and then I added a hint of blush. He looked like a girl. Then I went over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone, now normal people shouldn't do this, to all the civilians out there, but I took a picture of his face. Hey why not? I'm a spy and I might need it for blackmail or something. I looked out at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was 4:11 so I was good on time, and Justin would wake up in five min, so I have to get read of the makeup. I went back to the bathroom and got my makeup remover, and I removed all of the makeup from his face so that when he would wake up he wouldn't know what I did. Then I unlocked his cuffs and pulled the covers up around him so it looked like he was sleeping comfortably. Four min later he woke up.

**JustinPOV:**

When I woke up I was in the bed tucked into the covers. Then I noticed that Cammie was looking at her phone smiling, so I got up and in one quick movement I went over to her and grabbed it before she even knew that I was awake, on the screen was a picture of me with makeup all over my face. I could feel the anger rising in my chest. I walked over and gave her the phone back after I had deleted the photo and I grabbed my bag and walked out of the hotel room, I had already changed so I didn't have to worry about that. I could hear Cammie following me, and telling me not to be mad, too late my dear. I walked up to the car and entered the driving seat. Cammie made a sound of protest and I looked up and gave her a death glare, she gulped getting the message, and went over to the other side of the car. She's just lucky that I didn't make her take a cab. On the ride to the airport Cammie tried to make conversation, but I just ignored her and turned up the radio, not wanting to hear her.

**CammiePOV:**

When we got to the airport we showed our fake passports and went uneventfully to the plane. The plane ride took forever and was even worse because Justin wouldn't talk to me at all. Even the passengers that were sitting beside us asked if we were having marriage problems, Justin nodded his head! Ugh, it was one thing; he didn't have to get so grumpy about it. I eventually just gave up and started reading a book. When we finally got to our stop in Tennessee, which would be where we would catch a plane to Vegas. Justin still wasn't talking to me and the people sitting beside us were acting weird like they could tell there was tension between us. One of them even said that they were a psychiatrist and that they wanted to help us with our marriage problems. If they only knew. We told her no thanks and she just shrugged and started to flip threw her magazine.

When we finally landed in Vegas, Joe was waiting for us.

**JoePOV:**

I had been standing in the airport waiting for Cammie and Justin to land for over an hour. I was reading, watching the TV, and listing to music on my iphone. I was really nervous, of course in less than two hours I was going to be married. It's too soon, but we've been dating for years, and I can't wait to get married, so why am I nervous. Ok, now I'm not, I need to put it behind me or Cam will be able to tell, then she would flip out on me, and I would rather not deal with that. Just then I saw Cam and Justin walking out of the terminal, they were walking as far apart as they could. They must be fighting…again.

"What did you do this time Cammie?" I asked when they got close enough to hear me. Justin looked like flame was coming out of his ears, and Cam looked MAD. It's never a good thing when she gets mad.

"Why does everyone always assume that it was me?" she said, sounding really mad

"Ok, let's talk this through what happened?" I asked just as another passenger came up to me

"Are you there father?" the random person asked

"No, uncle" I replied

"They really need some counseling, they didn't talk, or even look at each other on the plane other than to shoot a death glare, they need to have a better marriage, there such a cute couple" she said then walked away.

"Oh so your married now?" I asked jokingly, they just gave me glares

"Well I want a divorce; I can't stand living with that idiot" Cammie said

"Oh so I'm the idiot now, who cuffed whom to the bed while they were unconscious and put makeup on their face than took a stupid picture!" Justin yelled at her

"I wouldn't have had to do anything if you hadn't woke me up by purring two buckets of ice cold water on my head" she yelled back. By now I couldn't help it, I was laughing hysterically so I walked over to the chairs so I could sit and watch it was a pretty good bachelor party.

They started yelling random stuff at each other, than they started hitting each other. That was when I had to go and shove them in a supply closet, because no normal person could fight as well as they could. So I stood in front of the door and watched them beat each other up. It was good, they were both rather equally matched, because Justin was way madder than Cammie was, and they needed to work out there problems. I noticed that people were starting to look at me funny so I turned around and started watching the TV. When I looked back five min later they were kissing. Ugh why do they have mood swings like that? I went opened up the door and pulled them apart. They were both breathing heavy so they must have been kissing for awhile now. I dragged them out of the supply closet, and went over to their bags than I stuffed them in my car.

"So you worked it out?" I asked

"Yepp" they both said popping the "p"

"Ok so we don't have much time the wedding is in almost an hour"

"Ok, where are you staying, and did Aunt Abby find her dress?"

"Ya she found it a couple months ago, and were staying at the Lotus Hotel and Casino"

"Ok, so you didn't see or talk to each other today right?"

"Yes Cammie, we were never in contact today I'm not stupid"

"Never said you were" she said as we pulled into the parking lot. Cammie jumped out, and grabbed Justin's hand and dragged him with her; he didn't look like he cared though, so they must have worked out all of their problems. I told them there room numbers, my room number, and Abby's room number, so she could run up and see her, me and Justin were left behind to carry the bags. We walked up to my room and changed into our tuxes, of course we had weapons concealed, not that many though. Almost no one even knew that we were getting married. We talked a little about random stuff, and when I asked about the reception he said that he thought Cammie did something with the pool. Of course she would she loves the water, she's known how to swim since she was two. I know it's an early age but her dad swam all the time and she wanted to join him. He could never say no to her, when she was five she asked him for a blue pony, so he rented a pony and died it blue. Ya she was a very spoiled child, but she was just so happy all the time, and after her dad went MIA she wouldn't talk to anyone but Justin for the first week, than she lived with her mom and she started going all crazy, and Cammie moved in with Justin and his family. She lived with me for a couple weeks but her mom wasn't the happiest with me so she went back to living with Justin's family, and I would see her on the weekends.

We left the room when we noticed the time; we walked down to the chapel and waited for the girls to show up. A minute later we saw them walking into the chapel and the wedding started. Cammie came in first humming the bridal march; she was wearing a short blue dress with a big bow around the waist. I could have sworn that I saw Justin drool a little. Than when Cammie got halfway here Abby walked in. She was wearing a beautiful long white ball gown dress with rushing on the top, now it was my turn to drool a little. It felt like it took forever for her to finally get here. When she got there we held hands and followed along with the preacher until he said to kiss the bride.

CammiePOV:

Oh my gosh their wedding was soo sweet, even though they were getting married in Vegas they still managed to have and amazing wedding. There first kiss as a married couple lasted for like five minutes, it was long, and Justin and I decided not to invade on their privacy by looking so we just talked about the weather, ya great topic. When they were finally done we said our congratulations and all hugged, then I lead them back to the rooms and showed them the clothes that I got them for the reception. The guys had swimming shorts that matched, and the girls had swimming suits. I told them to get changed then when they were all done I went out to the lobby and told them what party we were and asked for the key to the pool. I rented it for us and only us, it was going to be awesome! Well it didn't cost that much because it was cold at night so no one ever swam in it, but I like cold water, and there spies so they can deal with it. We went up and everyone was surprised except for Justin he guessed that I would want to go swimming, but he thought that I would rent the inside pool. When we got up there, and we played a bunch of games in the pool and everyone laughed at me because they were all kids' games, well whatever they seemed to like themselves anyway. When it got to be an hour before they had to catch the plane we all got out and dried off then went to the rooms. We got all their bags and drove them to the airport.

"Ok, have fun. But not too much fun, she really doesn't need to be pregnant when she has a job to do, just wait a little kk?" I said. Joe and Abby both got red in the face, giving me the reaction I wanted.

"Ohh and tan but don't burn" I said

"We know" Abby said giving me another hug and then grabbing her husband's hand and dragging him to the terminal.

We waited until there plane left then we went back to the hotel and said good night than went to sleep.

**Ok sorry this took so long, I've been writing it the past two days, and there are like 3,000 word's soo ya. Review and tell me what you think! **


	25. Chapter 25

**REPOSTED! SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG VERSION, IF YOU READ IT BEFORE READ IT AGAIN IT IS DIFFRENT**

**REPOSTED REPOSTED**

**Hey…so I'm like really disappointed that I didn't get 100 reviews on this story . Ya so I really wasn't even going to finish it…I was really bummed, but then I would feel like soo bad for my two amazing reviewers, so you have them to thank for this! Thanks guys, you're so totally the best reviewers ever! Ya so I was going to have another chapter after this one, but then I changed my mind on how to end it, so ya this is it! I'm really excited for the sequel too. :O) **

**IMPORTANT INFO ON THE BOTTOM**

**Soo ya it's the 25 chapter, Ally Carter is the amazing person who came up with this stuff! **

**Shout outs:**

**To my two wonderful reviewers you know who you are, thanks a bunch! You guys were my inspiration for this chapter. :O)**

**Chapter 25: **

**JustinPOV:**

Man it's a good thing Cam and I had separate rooms. Before the wedding I ran into a friend of mine from the agency, his name is Bob. Ya I know it's weird and creepy, but he is like one of my best friends right after Cammie. He wanted to meet me in the bar to catch up; I haven't seen him since last summer right before I went back to Blackthorne. So once Cam went into her room I went into mine, then once her door shut I got changed, and went down to the bar.

When I got there I could see Bob sitting in the corner waiting for me. I went over and we shook hands, then we started talking, and he ordered us some drinks and before I knew it there was some random blond chick sitting on my lap kissing me, and I was kissing her back. Why did I have to get drunk, that was soo stupid.

**CammiePOV:**

When I got to my room I plopped myself down on the bed and fell right asleep.

When I woke up really early. But it was ok, cuz we didn't have to get on our flight until 5 tonight. I looked at the clock beside my bed and saw that it was 12:01 am, so I decided to go over to Justin's room and see if he was still up. So I got up and went over to my suite case and picked out a blue t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, with my black converse. Then I went over to Justin's room and knocked on the door. No one answered_ that's odd _I thought, he could be down in the gym or something. Not taking any chances I picked the lock and let myself in.

Justin was sitting on the bed kissing some stupid blond bimbo. They didnt notice me, and the room smelled like beer. I couldn't believe that he cheated on me with some stupid girl that I could have killed with one hand tied behind my back. Well come to think of it I could kill both of them and it would solve all of my problems.

_No Cammie, you can't just go around killing people who make you mad._

_They didn't just make me mad conscious, he cheated on me. He totally deserves a lot worse_

_He's probably just drunk Cammie_

_So…does it really matter he cheated on me, why is he drunk in the first place?_

_Because he's stupid like that_

_Now were on the same page_

_Ya…but I still wouldn't kill him_

_Then what am I supposed to do?_

_Crush his heart_

_Very good, but how?_

_That your threw, but make it more dramatic and stuff_

_Man you come up with the best plans_

_I know, you do too_

_Thanks girl_

_No problem_

_I just can't believe that he would throw our friendship out the door by kissing some blond chick_

_Ya he must like blonds, and you died your hair, so it isn't blond no more_

_Whatever he's going to get it_

Just then I heard the girl wine, pulling me out of my mental conversation. They just now noticed that I was here, I started laughing, that's kinda my problem. When something bad happens to me I just start laughing to cover up the fact that I want to curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out. Time for that later Cammie I told myself, now we just have to kill Justin's joy.

So I went over and stuck a nap-o-patch on both of their heads and I took all of his things and put them in my room, then I took the blonds clothes and put them in my room too. Then I took away all the towels and blankets, and even the curtains and put them in a maids bid I found in the hallway. She would awake to a nightmare, good. Then I dragged Justin over to my room and cuffed him to the bed. I changed my flight plain so I could catch a plane in two hours. Then I filled up two buckets of cold water and dumped them on his head one right after the other, he woke up choking on the water and I started smiling

"Hey Justin, how was your afternoon?" I asked with a fake sweetness

"I..I don't really remember" he said then he tried to put his head in his hands until he realized that he was cuffed to the bed

"Why the cuffs?" he asked

"I felt like it" I said

"Why did you feel like it, and this isn't even my room" he said

"Ya your room is currently taken by some blond chick, what's her name by the way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were over in your room making out with some blond chick"

"You're just kidding right?"

"Nope, by the way were totally threw and after this I seriously will never ever talk to you again"

"Cam, don't be that way it wasn't even me. I was totally wasted"

"Don't care, really not at all. You threw our years of friendship right out the window. Hope your happy"

"Cam, seriously give me a chance"

"I don't know if you don't know this yet, but I don't give second chances"

"I was drunk; it was stupid it should never have ever happened"

"Ya you are stupid, and I never should have dated you"

"Cam don't talk to me that way, if the shoe was on the other foot how would you feel"

"The shoe would never be on the other foot, because I'm not stupid enough to drink"

"Quit calling me stupid, I'm not the one with the mental problems"

"You're calling me mental?"

"Ya, and your totally the worst girlfriend ever. Why did I even date you? It was the stupidest thing ive ever done"

"No the stupidest thing you've ever done was breaking you promise to stay sober, and what you just said to me was pretty stupid too"

"No, you will not pin this on me. It's your fault that I'm in this position right now"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because…because"

"You don't even know, right whatever. I have a plane to catch, don't bother going back to Rome because if I see you again, I will kill you without thinking into it" I said then I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room. I hate Vegas, why did he have to be so stupid!

I'm sure people could tell that I was really mad because no one talked to me on the flight back to Rome. When I landed I took off the fake wedding ring and threw it into the river beside the airport. Then I took a cab back to the hotel we were staying at and I dropped off my bags. Then I drove the car over to the apartment that Allen and Zach were staying at. I parked the car than ran up the stairs to their room. By the time they opened their door I was balling and I was sitting on the floor with my back to the wall and my legs pulled up to my chest and I was rocking back and forth.

Allen opened the door, and when he sall my broken form on the floor he picked me up and carried me to the couch. I stopped crying and gave him a hug

"What's wrong Cam?"

"He...He...Cheated...On…me"

"Ohh Cammie" he said then he gave me another hug. By then Zach and Noel were both standing in the doorway staring at me with shocked looks on their faces. No one but Justin has ever seen me cry so much.

"Sorry guys, I need to get it together. Ok so I need to finish this mission so I can go home. Zach you need to take Noel out for an ice-cream or something. Just to get out of the house" I said

"Ok" Zach said

"Then Allen needs to be sprayed with ketchup, and he needs to lay on the floor in the living room and look dead, so I can take a picture"

"Sure" Allen said as Zach and Noel left.

I went over to the kitchen and grabbed the ketchup. Then I walked back into the living room and sprayed Allen with ketchup to make it look like I shot him. Then I put him on the floor and took a picture with my camera and I gave him a hug and left to go get Jake.

I called him on my cell phone and told him to meet me at the café where we met, so I could get my things in the car to leave before I got him. When it was time to meet him I walked into the café and saw that he was already there and sitting in the same spot that he was the last time we were here. I walked up to him and handed him the pictures. Then I sat down beside him and ordered a vanilla latte.

"Good work Carter; I must ask though where is your husband?"

"Don't know, don't care, and we got a divorce"

"Why?"

"He cheated"

"Oh I feel bad, but you know you could have done better after all"

"Ya thanks, I know"

"So here is your money for the mission" Jake said giving me a manila envelope, when I looked in it I saw six hundred dollar bills, they were all obviously fakes. I looked back up at him and reading his expression I could tell that he thought that I wouldn't know that there fakes.

"Ok, pleasure doing business with you" I said standing up

"Would you walk me to my car?" I asked pouring on the charm

"Of course" he said. Good I really need to beat the crap out of someone right now. He walked beside me to my car and when we got there he turned to walk away but I punched him in the stomach and he was out like a light. That was way too easy for my taste. I tied him up and put him in my passenger seat. Then I drove to the U.S embassy that was just down the road and I dropped him off there to be delivered to Langley.

An hour later I had boarded a plane to go back to Virginia. Not knowing it I cried most of the flight there, but being the Chameleon no one noticed. Good, I hate Justin.

**Soo you like? Hate? Well this is the last chapter soo ya… I don't know what the sequel will be called sorry it will say that its the sequel so you should be able to know. I know it kinda ends weird and stuff but whatever. I'm not going to put the sequel up until I get 100 reviews soo if you're reading this take pity and review please! *you can review more than once* :O) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for this but I just wanted to say that I put the sequel up and its called Back in the light! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! the story should be up soon! sorry it took so long but here's a preview :O)**

You know what the easiest thing to do as a spy is? Lie. Just like I was lying right now

"I'm fine, really" I lied to Grant. I had just gotten back to the agency and he wouldn't stop bugging me about Justin.

"No you're not; I can see it in your eyes" he replied

"No Grant you really can't see it in my eyes" I said, when I lie my bellybutton twitches a little. I know it's weird but that's the only thing that happens, which is really good, because no one ever see's my belly button.

"Your right" He said then he pulled up my shirt and saw my belly button twitch.

"Ha now I have proof!" he said I wanted to smack him, but I didn't.

I've only been back for a couple days, and he hasn't stopped babying me. I moved all of my stuff out of the apartment that I shared with Justin and I was currently staying on Grant and Jonas's couch. It really was a very comfortable couch, but I wouldn't be staying there long. Tomorrow I was going back to my family's ranch in Nebraska. Grant wants to come, but I want to be alone so I told him that he could come a week after me, and I gave him the wrong address, well the wrong state really.


End file.
